The Hidden Truth
by yanzi84
Summary: A secret prophecy on Harry that no one knows anything about except his friend, who is hidden beneath his hood. A friend that will goes to thick and thin with him. Protecting him. But will Harry ever finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic. I have just reposted this chapter. Please read, and review. I hope you will continue to support it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character in Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 1**

"_Two children of opposing families shall join force for the Dark Lord's defeat. A second prophesy for one, whilst only one for the other but both with difficult paths to walk as each with their own burdens to carry. Especially so for the silver for the rejection and pain awaits is one that can't or will ever be shared by the other. Neither can go through it alone nor can they do so together, the truth whilst hidden in plain sight will be sacrificed to bring forth a new and peaceful world. The truth will be hidden in plain sight known to only one family."_

"NO!! Take that back. I beg you," cried the pregnant woman, placing her hand over the stomach as if to protect her child of this fate.

"You know as well as I do whatever that has been said cannot be unsaid," said the seer sympathetically. She knew that there is nothing that could be said to undo the child's path.

"How can you condemn an innocent child to this fate? If this is punishment for my sins, let me bear the brunt of it. Don't put this burden unto my child," sobbed the mother.

"Darling, it is not only for your sins but mine as well I fear. Will we be victorious against the Dark Lord?" asked the father, pulling his wife close to him offering whatever comfort he can.

The seer shakes her head, "I'm afraid that is an answer I cannot give for there are many possibilities on how the future will turn out."

"Neither can go through it alone nor can they do so together. What does it mean? How is that possible?" asked the father.

"A gift shall be bestowed upon them to help them. But remember, the truth must be hidden from everyone else including the other child until the Dark Lord's defeat. After that, the choice is yours," warned the seer. Then she is gone as suddenly as she had appeared before the couple.

"What should we do now? With this our paths have changed. No longer could we continue as we were but …." said the mother desperately.

"For now, the only thing we can do is to wait and monitor the situation," interrupt the father. "I believe that there is more to this than we know of especially the other prophesy that the other child is involved in. We need more information before we can act. Until then, we continue as we are. It's safer for all of us this way."

* * *

Dark clock billowing as he moves swiftly around the manor looking for his wife. _This is looking bad. We don't have enough information to do anything at all even with this new development._

"The Dark Lord have gotten word about a prophesy that predict his defeat at the hand of a child." said the man upon finding his wife.

"Is it the same one that we knew of?" asked the woman anxiously. "Do you know the details of the prophesy?"

"From whatever information I have managed to gathered, it's not the one that we know of. It seems that this may be the child that has the second prophesy spoken on its life. The Dark Lord has been really secretive about it."

"I see. It seems as before, there is nothing else we can do until we have more information, love." said the woman dejectedly. "What about this gift that the seer spoke of?

"I managed to track her down. The only thing that she would tell me is that it will be activated upon them reaching five."

* * *

"Is it true? Is it truly over?" asked the woman, while cradling her son close to her.

"Yes, it is. But only for now. The Dark Lord is still alive somewhere, and one day he will return." answered her husband. "That damn prophesy has yet to be fulfilled. At least now, we know who the other child is."

"Isn't it possible that the prophesy wouldn't come to pass?" asked the woman hopefully.

"As much as I would like it to be true, I wouldn't delude in these sorts of fantasies, darling. You know as well as I do what a powerful seer she was. The fact that she seeks us out spoke volumes on the validity of this prophesy."

"I had hoped that our son will be able to escape this fate, but it doesn't seem to be the case."

"As have I. No matter, we must start making plans for the future."

"Plans? Surely this can wait for awhile longer. The Dark Lord has just been defeated tonight. I'm sure that ….."

"As much as I would like to celebrate his defeat at the moment, we must focus on the future. Remember, this is only temporary. We don't know how much time we have before he return. The sooner we start on it, the better it will be. We can't put any more unnecessary burden on our son. The future will be tough on him as it is."

"On the both of them," corrected the wife almost instantly. "Do you know where he will be?"

"It seems that he will be sent to live with his muggles relatives. I'm sure he will be well taken care of there."

"How can you be so sure of it? The muggles will know nothing of our ways. Can't you think of way to have him transferred under our care?"

"It's not possible. You know of our position in their eyes."

"I know. I just wish we could keep them together. It would be easier on them that way. They will know everything they need to, grow up together, and I know we can give them both a happy childhood regardless of what the future holds."

"You know the rules. Even if he were to stay here with us, he cannot know about the second prophesy. The secret needs to remain in our family. For only the three of us."

"It's four, love. Four."

"I know. Sometimes, it's hard to think of him as our family given that he will virtually be an outsider to us. He wouldn't know what we know, and he wouldn't need to go through what our son has to."

"Even so, he will always be part of our family no matter what he knows or doesn't know about this," insist his wife.

"Yes, he is," resigned the husband. "What a strange family we make, don't you think."

"It's fate that he is part of the family. I do hope that our son will find his happiness in the end. Do you think when this is all over; he will tell him the truth?"

"Only time will tell. His path will not be an easy one especially him being who is his."

"It's doesn't matter. We will be there with him every single step of the way. It wouldn't matter what anyone else thinks, all that matters are that we will always be there for each other. We will overcome anything that fate throws our away together. Always." said the woman determinately. _Welcome to the family, Harry Potter. Though you may not know about this, we will always be there for you as well. Every single step of the way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 2**

Darkness surrounded the young boy with not a single light in sight. Lifting his hand up to his face, he finds that he can't even see it or the shadow of his hands. Total darkness, so unlike the night sky that he is used to. Being unable to understand what has happened given his last memory was of him sleeping on his own bed, fear began to creep into his heart. He stood up, and began to move around the area hoping to get some clue as to where he is.

Then, he heard it. He thought he imagined it at first, but then there is the sound again. The sound of heartbreaking sob emitting from a distance. He began to make his way towards the sound as his heart began to fill with unidentifiable sadness. The unexplainable sadness that is slowly overtaking the fear currently residing in his heart prompt him to increase his pace in moving towards his destination.

Too engross in his destination that he didn't realized he was being followed until he felt someone grabbing his arms. He tried to scream but no sound came out as the person had put a hand over his mouth. He struggled against the hands that is holding onto him, and tried to bite the hand that is over his mouth. Through his struggles, he had turned his body and is now facing his abductors. On seeing his parents, he stopped struggling and looks at them questionably.

"There are certain things that you must know before you go to him," said his father.

"Him? Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. You will find out when you see him. Firstly, you must never reveal who you are to him. It is important that you keep that in mind for we will not know what will happen if it is revealed before the time is right," said his father sternly.

"But he can see me, and then he will know who I am?"

His mother began to fasten his cloak securely around him, and put his hood up. "Darling, as long as you keep your cloak fastened and your hood up, he will not find out. There is a spell on it that will help to keep you identity a secret. He will not be able to see your face even if he looks inside the hood, and your voice will be disguise."

"Are you coming with me?"

"As much as we like to, we can't. You must do this alone. But should you need any help, we'll be there." With that said, he saw both his parents putting their hood up, and gesturing for him to make his way.

Not knowing what to expect, he move cautiously towards the sound, silently thanking his mother for the light.

Stopping in front of the crying boy huddling together, he hesitantly reaches out his hand to touch the boy's shoulder. The body tensed on his touch, before the owner lifted his head. He found the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes staring at him fearfully.

"Who are you? Why are you crying?" the boy asked.

"I am Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. Can I see your scar?" asked the boy excitedly.

"What scar?"

"The lighting bolt scar on your forehead."

"How did you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about that scar. You are The Boy Who Lived."

"I don't understand. How do you know me? And who are you?"

"You are the only person who has ever survived the killing curse, a curse that has killed your parents, and many other great wizards and witches during the war," interrupted the father as they caught up with the boys. Having observed both boys from a far and realizing that Harry seems unaware of his own story, they had decided to join the boys. _After all, it wouldn't do for him to not know his own story when everyone else does. _

"Curse? My parents died in a car accident."

"Who told you that?" asked the mother.

"My aunt and uncle told me they died in a car accident when I was young. That's how I got this scar as well."

"Filthy muggles don't even know the significant of his story. Next he tells us that magic is not real," said the father.

"Magic is not real," said Harry innocently.

"What?" snarled the father.

Harry retreated back, thinking that the anger was directed at him. The last thing he need was angering this man. Having been on the receiving end of his uncle's anger for quite a number of occasions, he knows that nothing good will come out of it.

"Stop it. You are scaring him," said the boy. He saw how scared Harry was of his father, and had quickly moved beside him to calm him down. He then gathered Harry in his arms and gave him a hug. He felt Harry tensed for a moment before relaxing into his arms.

As Harry was never given much physical comfort, he didn't know how to react to the hug at first so he tensed. However, when the boy wrapped his arms around him, he felt so safe that he realized that he didn't want to leave the embrace so he relaxed into it receiving the comfort that it provides.

"I apologized for my husband's behavior. He is not angry at you, Harry. He is merely angry at your relatives for keeping your heritage in the dark from you," said the mother gently. "Well, I suppose we had better start from the beginning then."

The mother look on as the father went on explaining about magic, what really happened to Harry's parents, and other things that he need to know. She look at both boys sadly, and condemning the heavens for the burden place upon these two boys. _So, it has begun. If there is any goodness left in the world, please make it easier for them to go through their paths._

"This is a dream. It has to be because magic is not real," said Harry.

"Magic is as real as you and me, Harry. You can't deny your birthright, and those muggles can't deny it as well. It is in your blood," said the father calmly.

"No!!" cried Harry. "Please don't say it. I'm not allowed. No one is allowed. I know tomorrow when I wake up, it will all be a dream. It always is. That's what it will always be. Just a dream." With that, Harry broke free from the embrace, and took off. He didn't know where he is or where is he heading. All he knows is that he needs to get away from them. Getting away from the hope that they are bringing into his heart.

After what seems to be forever, he collapsed on the floor and cried his heart out. He didn't even realized when the other boy caught up with him and gathered him into his arms. Lending him a shoulder to cry on, and providing much comfort and assurance with just his presence. They stayed in that position until Harry cried himself out.

"Are you feeling better?"asked the boy.

Harry nodded. "Why does your father keep saying those things? I know magic is not real. My aunt and uncle have been saying that since I could remember."

"Well, your aunt and uncle are wrong then because it is real. I know when you wake up, this would all seem like a dream to you but know that this is not just any dream. This is real."

The boy slipped his hands into his pocket, and pulled out two necklaces, each with a ring attached to it.

"Harry, I want to be your friend. It doesn't matter that you don't believe what we have said but you will in the end. These necklaces are a token of our friendship. One for you, and one for me. It will always stay with you no matter where you are."

Harry objected immediately. "I can't accept this. Why would you give me a present to say that we are friends? When Dudley sees this, he will take it away, and then he will find you and tell you how much of freak I am…."

"Nothing can drive me away, Harry. Besides, what Dudley doesn't know wouldn't kill him," said the boy mischievely. "Come on, Harry. Don't you want to be my friend?"

"I don't need any presents from you to be your friend."

"I know, but I want to give this to you. I know that it is your birthday today, so you can treat this as your birthday present. Come on, take it. It wouldn't bite. I promise."

Looking back and forth between the necklaces and the boy, Harry is torn between hoping and accepting reality. Deciding to take a chance, and hopefully this time, it is real.

"Will help me to put it on?" said Harry softly.

The boy took one of the necklaces, and fastens it securely around Harry's neck before the passing the other necklace to Harry for him to do the same. Harry tried to push the hood down to see his friend and to fasten the necklace but he realized that the hood wouldn't bulge no matter how he pull or tug it.

"What's wrong with your hood? How come it's stuck?" asked Harry curiously, fastening his gaze on the boy in front of him. For the first time, Harry realized that he can't even see the boy's face no matter how close he is to the hood. "Why can't I see your face?"

Feeling unnerved by Harry's gaze, the boy looks toward the floor and sighed. He slumped his shoulders dejectedly knowing that rejection is imminent when he tells Harry what he know, which is not much.

"My parents said put a spell that makes sure the hood stayed up at all times, so that you can't see my face," explained the boy. "I'm not sure why they did that but I really do want to be your friends. I understand if you don't want to since…."

"I still want to be your friend," interrupted Harry quickly. "Just because I can't see your face doesn't mean you are not you."

Harry took the necklace, and slipped his hands into the hood around the boy's neck to fasten the necklaces. After a few tried, he managed to fasten it successfully.

"There, all done. Now, we are friends. I hope you will stay unlike everyone else."

"I will, Harry. You will see."

A thought occurred to Harry, and he decided to try it out. He closed his eyes, and began to move his hands on the boy's face, tracing his eyebrows, nose, mouth, and chin. The boy's breath hitched when Harry's hand move across his face.

Suddenly, the necklaces began to glow, and both boys closed their eyes to shut their eyes to shield from the bright light. When they opened their eyes again, they realized that the rings have changed. One of the rings was the shape of a dragon with emerald looking eyes, whilst the other was of a lion with silver color eyes.

"What's your name?"

"I can't tell you." When he said that, he saw how hurt that Harry looked, he began to explain, "I want to tell you. I really do. Please believe me, but I'm not allowed to. I'll tell you when the time is right."

Harry sighed. "Ok. What should I call you then?"

"Why don't you decide? I don't mind."

"What about Aiden?"

"Aiden?" the boy tested. "Hmm… I like it."

The boy stepped back, put his right hand forward, and said formally, "Hi, Harry. My name is Aiden. I'm so glad to meet you"

"I'm so happy to meet you too, Aiden," said Harry happily with a smile whilst shaking Aiden's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hi, I'm so sorry for the late update. I kept changing my mind on how I want to word this chapter. Anyway, I want to know what you think about Aiden's identity. Do you want to know who he really is in the next chapter or so? Or should I keep it a secret till the end?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter 3**

On the outskirts, Privet Drive in Surrey is just like any other ordinary street with ordinary people in England. But should one look closer they will notice a small boy living in Number 4 Privet Drive that's different from the rest. However, with the influence of his relatives, the Dursleys, he remains relatively unknown. In fact, one would need to look closely to even notice this boy.

On this night, the boy in question is in his bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, with his hands gripped tightly on a card. A card that he had spent the day making in anticipation on meeting with his one and only friend, Aiden. For Harry Potter, Aiden is the only person that is keeping him sane through the past few years. This year will be different though. This year is the year that secrets will be revealed.

You see, Harry Potter is no ordinary boy. In fact, he is a wizard. The Boy-Who-Lived, to be exact, and the reason that the world is currently experiencing its peace because when he was still a toddler, he defeated the Dark Lord of all times, Lord Voldemort. It is also for this reason that he is living with his relatives. Now, you might have heard the story about his parents dying in a car accident, a story make up by his relatives to cover the true reason. A story without merit, and one that dishonor the memory of James and Lily Potter who died trying to stop Voldemort from killing their son, Harry.

A bright light filled the cupboard under the stairs, in which Harry is currently sleeping in, and when you look closer, you'll see the card that was in Harry's hand a few moments earlier was no longer there. Fear not, for this is a common occurrence for Harry since he met Aiden. Things will always appear and disappear during the night when he's asleep. It's magic, and it is also for this reason that the Dursleys dislike Harry so much. Despite having Harry left on their doorstep years ago when he was just a baby, they have never treated him like a child he was because of this 'freak' nature of his. He is more like a slave than anything.

Harry knew better than to complain because it wouldn't change anything. Even when he was younger, he always dreamt of some unknown relatives coming to take him away from the Dursleys. Sadly, it was not meant to happen. But he is thankful for small favors especially one concerning Aiden. Since meeting Aiden, he learnt more about himself and his family than whatever the Dursleys have told him. He learnt the real reason his parents died, and his true heritage that the Dursleys have been trying to keep from him. Above all else, he gained a friend. A true friend that stayed more than a few days, and one that listens to him and be there for him whenever things get tough at the Dursleys.

At the moment, that's where Harry is. He is meeting Aiden as he always does on most nights. But tonight is special, tonight marks Aiden's eleven birthday, a significant age for wizards because that is the age when they begins their magical education. Now, the Dursleys does not know anything about this because they meet in their dreams. That's right; they have a special bond between them which allows them to meet each other at night in their dreams. A fact that the Dursleys never caught on.

Harry looked around the garden, and started concentrating on conjuring a table, decorations, and food. He wanted to make sure that this is a memorable birthday celebration for Aiden. Although it could be only here as most of the times, it is only the two of them but Harry didn't really mind that much and neither does Aiden. They are just glad for each other's company.

"Close your eyes," said Harry when he sense Aiden's presence getting closer to the garden.

"Why?"

"Just do it. You'll find out soon enough. I want it to be a surprise," said Harry. Harry started moving towards Aiden, and guides him towards the center of the garden. "Don't peek until I tell you to open your eyes."

"Come on, Harry. Just a little peek," pleaded Aiden.

"……" Harry let go of Aiden's hand, and move away.

"Harry?" called Aiden uncertainly. "I promise I wouldn't peek. Where are you? Come back. Harry!"

Again Harry didn't reply. He is looking around the garden to make sure everything is in place.

"Harry Potter! You better answer me this instant! I already said I wouldn't peek. Don't leave me standing here like ……."

"You can open your eyes now."

"What?!"

"I said you can open your eyes now. You don't need to peek at all. You now have my permission to open your eyes and see it."

Aiden opened his eyes, and glance at the effort that Harry had put into for his birthday celebration. "Wow!"

"I'm glad you like it." Harry could hear the awed in Aiden's voice, but for the millionth time since he met Aiden, he hoped that he is able to see his expression as his face is cover yet again by the hood of his cloak. Unable to stop himself again, Harry asked "Could you remove your hood today? Just for today. I really want to see what you looked like."

"You know the rules, Harry. I can't remove the hood, and you can't know who I really am."

"That's what you always say. But will you ever tell me who you really are."

"I will. Just not today."

"When? Tomorrow, next week, next month,…."

"Harry, we have been through this countless of times. It's not like I don't want to tell you. I can't," said Aiden exasperatingly.

Harry signed resignedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow off at you like that. It's just for once I want to see your expression whenever I throw you a party or when I give you a present." With that said, Harry reached over the table, and give Aiden him his birthday card and a present.

Aiden opened the present, and found a bracelet in the shape of a snake with silver eyes. _He doesn't know how fitting this present is for me. _"Thanks, Harry. I loved it. Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course," snorted Harry. "Do you even have to ask?" With that, Harry took the bracelet out of the box, and slipped it on Aiden's hands. "There. All done."

"Geez. Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you," said Aiden sarcastically.

"No problem," grinned Harry. "Have you got your Hogwarts' letter yet?"

"Yes, I have," said Aiden.

_Flashback_

A letter was dropped in front of Aiden as he was having breakfast with his family. He picked up the letter and turned it, having a fair idea on what is the letter regarding, whilst his parents watched on.

"Mum, Dad, I got accepted into Hogwarts," cried Aiden excitedly.

"Did you even doubt it?" teased his mother. "If they don't send you a letter, I'll….."

Aiden didn't even wait to listen to what his father had to say before rushing out of the dining room to his room. He wanted to write his acceptance letter and send it back by owl post. Only some quick thinking by his father that he managed to caught Aiden before he left the room. He shook his head at Aiden, and then led him back to his seat. With a quick look to his wife, who nodded encouragingly, he began what would be a difficult conversation.

"Son, there is something that we would like to discuss with you," said his father.

"We have been meaning to bring this up but the time has never seemed right," interrupted his mother.

"What your mother is trying to say is we would like you to consider going to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts."

Aiden was shocked. Of all the things that he imagines he will be discussing with his parents about, this was definitely not on the list.

"Why? I thought that I would be going to Hogwarts just like you, and mum. I don't want to go to Durmstrang. Besides, Harry will be going to Hogwarts, and I want to go to the same school as him. It would be great to be able to meet him in person," said Aiden.

"Harry is the reason why we would like you to go to Durmstrang," said his father.

Seeing as Aiden was about to interrupted his father, his mother said, "Don't get us wrong. You know we love Harry as though he is our own son but surely you remember that you are not allowed to let him know who you are. This doesn't change even when you go to Hogwarts."

"It doesn't matter. I can get to know him as the real me with my face, and not hiding behind the hood. I can introduce myself to him. My true self and not as Aiden."

Aiden's father sighed. "It's not as simple as that. Given our family's reputation, there is a chance that he wouldn't want to be your friend, and don't forget that you must uphold our family name. That means there are certain things you can and can't do outside of the walls of this manor."

"What your father meant was we don't want to see you getting hurt if he rejects your friendship. We only want to protect you," explained his mother. "We love you so much that we can't bear the thought of the possibly of you getting hurt, and then there is the prophesy."

"I know about the prophesy, so I know what to expect from the future. But for now, I just want to know Harry as me, and not Aiden. Do you know how many times Harry has asked me to take off my hood? Do you?" screamed Aiden. "Do you know how hard is it to see his crestfallen face time and time again when I said no? I just want this chance. I know there is a chance that he will reject me, and I wouldn't even get to be his friend as me. I know it will hurt but even so, I will be able to see him, and protect him the best that I can if I'm at Hogwarts."

By the time he finished, tears of frustration were rolling down his face. His mother hurried over, and gathered him into her arms. "Are you sure, darling? Do you need anymore time to consider this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just let me have this chance, and we will see what happens. If we so happens end up being enemies in reality, then at least in my dreams, I know that I'm still his friends."

"This is not an easy path that you have chosen, my son," warned his father.

"I know, and I am ready to accept the consequences of it."

"Then you will have our blessings, and protection to go to Hogwarts. But if it gets too tough, you know that we could always have you transfer to Durmstrang. Just let us know. We are in this together."

_End Flashback_

"AIDEN!!" screamed Harry.

Aiden having been so caught up with his memory that he didn't even notice that Harry have been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes, that he jumped when Harry screamed into his ear.

"What is your problem?"

"Don't blame me. It's your fault. I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes but it seems like you have drifted off to la-la land."

"Really?"

"Yes, so I had to resort to drastic measures."

Aiden grinned. He had begun moving closer to Harry during their conversation that they are now within touching distance. He reached out and started tickling Harry. Harry try to move away to avoid being tickle but Aiden is very persistent that he kept chasing after Harry.

The sound of laughter filled the gardens, and the problems that they have are all forgotten. All there is the happiness, and laughter between two friends whom are enjoying each other's company in celebration of what would be the next phrase of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I got 1 review for my story so far. I'm so happy. My first ever. Anyway, thank you to everyone who have been reading my story and supporting it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 4**

Harry was sitting gloomy in the front lawn staring into the field in front of him. In his mind, the day's event has been replaying itself over and over again. What was supposed to be an exciting day out at the zoo ended in disaster. _I can't believe I got punished for it. It's not my fault that the glass disappears, and the Brazilian boa constrictor escape. I had nothing to do with it. Okay, maybe that's not exactly right. But I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't went to the glass and ask it to disappear. It's accidental magic. Why can't they understand that? How much longer are they going to keep me in the dark? My birthday is coming up soon so my Hogwarts letter will be coming soon. They can't keep me in the dark forever. This is so stupid. _Even the fact that he is currently away from the Dursleys is doing nothing to improve his mood.

Aiden had just arrived when the thunders in the sky began to roar in the distance_. I wondered what had happened for him to be this upset. _With that, he hurried across the field heading towards the manor in the middle of the storm.

"Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry turned to face Aiden, and said, "The Dursleys." As if those words would explain everything.

"What did they do now?"

"It's not my fault that I can't control all these accidental magic. I didn't even do it on purpose knowing that they would freak out if they knew I knew but yet I still get blame for it," said Harry frustrated.

"I know. We have been through his before, when you start Hogwarts, you will learn how to control them. In the meantime there is nothing you can do because our magic is in turn with our emotions."

Harry sighed, knowing full well that Aiden is right, as he is most of the time. He felt bad at always having to have Aiden listen to him complaining about the Dursleys. He knows that Aiden doesn't mind but he doesn't want to lose a friend like Aiden due to all his whining. _They are not worth losing Aiden over._ Shocked by his sudden realization on how important Aiden had been to him over the last few years. Aiden has always been there for him whenever the Dursleys mistreat him. Although he couldn't be there for him in person, he is always there for him, in their sanctuary no matter what happens. He will listen to him crying, and complaining about all the unjust that he had to go through with the Dursleys.

"I'm sorry you have to listen to me complaining again."

"Don't worry about it. I'll always be here to lend you an ear if you need it."

Suddenly, Harry began to laugh remember Dudley's face when the snake slithered pass him.

"What's so funny?" asked Aiden curiously.

"You should have seen Dudley's face today at the zoo."

"Why? What did you do? Does it have something to do with the accidental magic that had you so worked up awhile ago?"

Harry nodded excitedly, and begun to tell Aiden about his day at the zoo. Towards the end of it, Aiden was frowning internally. _Does this mean that Harry is a Parseltongue? But the Potters have always been light wizard, so it's unlikely that he is the heir of Slytherin. Then, where did he get it from? I need to talk to mum and dad about this. But first, I need to find out for sure if Harry really is a Parseltongue. _With that, he concentrated on conjuring a snake, which appeared in front of the both of them. When they saw the snake, they both jump up and took a cautious step back.

"Aiden, what did you do?" asked Harry. "And don't tell me that you have nothing to do with this, because I don't think the snake can conjure itself from thin air."

"I just wanted to test a theory I have from your story of the zoo."

"And what theory would that be?"

"Whether you are a Parseltongue or not?"

"What is a Parseltongue?"

"The ability to speak to snakes."

"And you didn't think to run this through with me first before conjuring the snake. Not just any snake by the way, but a large poisonous King Cobra," seethed Harry.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I was only thinking of conjuring a snake. I didn't know that it would be this big," gulped Aiden.

The King Cobra began to raise its head into a striking position.

'Ssstupid humansss…… invading my territory…...'

'Ssstop, we meant you no harm. Don't attack usss.'

'A Ssspeaker. What'sss your name?'

'Harry. Please don't hurt usss.'

Aiden had turned paled when Harry started speaking in Parseltongue. _So, I'm right then. Sigh. This will make his life much harder than it already is. _With that, he banished the snake.

"Harry, I need you to listen to me carefully. In the wizardly world, Parseltongue is a gift associated with Dark Wizards."

"What!!"

"It's true. In fact, the last person recorded with this ability was the Lord Voldemort himself."

"Great. Just what I need."

"Don't worry too much about it. But you must be careful about who you tell about this," warned Aiden. "Better yet, promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone about it."

"I promise."

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Are you absolutely sure?" asked Aiden's mother anxiously.

"I'm sure. I even conjured a snake to test Harry."

"How is this possible? The Potters line has always produce a family of light wizards. The fact that Harry has such a dark gift is unimaginable for a Potter."

"Perhaps," said Aiden's father. "Though I suspect that this gift doesn't necessary come from being who he is but rather what had happened. If that's the case, then there might be other talents or side-effects that have yet to be unraveled." With that, he gave his wife and son a nod before heading out in search of any explanations that might support the theory that is forming in his head. _I really hope that this is not the case. However, should it be true, we would have to take more precautions to ensure our positions._

Aiden look on as his father left the sitting room abruptly. "Mum, what's going on? Where is dad going? What does he meant by side-effects?" asked Aiden worriedly.

"I'm sure your father will get back to us once he has all the necessary information. Let's give him some time to look into it. If not, then I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him."

Aiden lighted up as the implication of his mother's words hit him. "Don't forget about me. I'm sure I too can be of assistance in that matter."

"I'm sure you will, darling. Harry's birthday is coming up soon. I presume that he hasn't received his Hogwarts' letter."

"No. I think he is worried on whether he will get the letter or whether he will be able to attend it."

"Poor child. The muggles have been dreadful to him these past ten years."

"Yes, they have," said Aiden angrily. "Why didn't you adopt him? We would have been a better choice than his relatives especially given how they are treating him."

His mother sighs at this never ending argument with her son whether Harry's relatives were brought up. "We have been through this before. It is just not possible at that time given our position and reputation. Even if we could, how do you think he will feel given all the secrets that we have to keep from him?"

"I know but it's so hard keeping all these secrets from him. I can't even tell him who I am. Each time he asked and when I had to say no, he looked so sad that I just want to tell him everything."

"Darling, I'm so sorry. But that's exactly why I wanted you to attend Durmstrang in the first place. To ease the pain that it would be imminent should you attend Hogwarts," said his mother sadly. "There is still time to change your mind if you want to go to Durmstrang instead. It would make things easily for you. A chance to go through the remaining of your childhood without the added pressure of Harry's presence."

Tears began to form at the corner of Aiden's eyes, but he is refusing to let them fall. He knows what his mother said is true because he know what will happen when they get to Hogwarts but Aiden's heart refuse to let him abandon Harry. He promised he will always be there for him no matter what happens and he intend to keep that promise.

Aiden's mother rushed to her son's side, and pulled him into a hug. It was then that Aiden's control slipped, and he sobbed into his mother's embrace while his mother whispered comforting words into his ear.

* * *

Aiden walked out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and start to make his way towards the Leaky Cauldron where he is supposed to meet his parents. When he reached the shop, he realized that everyone in it was talking excitedly about 'how Harry Potter has returned', 'how they shaked his hand', 'how polite he is', etc. Shaking his head at the fuss that these people are making about Harry, he thought of how Harry would react if he knew the effect his presence had on the people here.

Aiden's parents having spotted him when he entered the shop, made their way towards him.

"You have met him then, I suppose," said his father.

Aiden nodded his head. "He was getting some robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with that gamekeeper."

"I hope you did not act in any way that was unbefitting."

"No, father. It was as it is supposed to be." A flicker of emotion passed in Aiden's eyes but as soon as it appears, it was gone.

"Good. We best be off then."

* * *

Dear Father and Mother,

As expected, I have been sorted into Slytherin like our predecessors.

Potter is currently in Gryffindor with Weasley. How fitting that they are together in the same house though not unexpected.

Some far everything here is as it should be, and I would not expect any complications to occur.

Your son,

Draco

On finishing the letter that Draco had sent them, Lucius and Narcissa contemplated not for the first time how their life would be should had the prophesy not been made. _It is far too late for that now. Their paths have already been set and this is only the beginning. Your destinies have only just begun, boys. _

Harry slept peacefully in the Gryffindor tower knowing that his life has only just begun for he would soon be free from the Dursleys. Draco on the other hand was in the Slytherin dungeons, unable to sleep as he nurse his wounded pride despite knowing this is how it should be. That night was the first night that Aiden had failed to show up for their meeting since they met. Perhaps it is a sign of many more such occurrence to come or a reminder on how difficult it is to keep this secret, and separate the two realities that they are in as they interact with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I've revealed who Aiden is last chapter. I'm not sure whether you are shocked or expected it given that there are many stories out there about the two of them. I hope I didn't spoil it for any of you but I really feel that Draco's side of the story should be told as well especially given how I planned my story. So, I decided to reveal Aiden's identity now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 5**

Hogwarts is not what Harry had expected. Even with the stories, and description of Hogwarts that he had gotten from Aiden, nothing had prepared him for the real thing. There are just so many secrets within the wall of this great castle, and the many adventures that it seems to hold for Harry.

Despite the fact that he would be spending most of year away from the Dursleys, Harry wasn't as settled as he thought he would be. He made 2 new friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; whom have always been there for all the adventures that he had had over the past three years.

Voldemort who has been controlling Professor Quirrell tried to The Philosopher's Stone that was brought to Hogwarts for safe-keeping in his first year. Then the Chamber of Secrets was opened in his second year by Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, who is possessed by an enchanted diary from a Tom Marvolo Riddle, whom is actually Lord Voldemort. Last year, he found out the truth about that night that killed his parents. The traitor whom had betrayed his parents to Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, resulting in their death, and helped to free Sirius Black, his godfather, from returning to Azkaban after being wrongly imprisoned for a crime that Pettigrew had committed.

He couldn't even imagine how he could ever survive the past three years without Ron's and Hermione's friendship and support. For when he first came to Hogwarts, he had only thought of the chance and opportunity to know the world which he had been deprived of from childhood due to his parents' death. A chance to know a part of himself that is always hidden from the Dursleys. Basically, a chance to be just Harry. One that is true to all of him without hiding his abilities. However, this doesn't seem the case.

For once he is back in the wizardry world, he is now the Boy-Who-Lived. A hero that has saved them from Voldemort's reign. No longer is he consider Harry, nor will he ever be seen as just Harry. He is and will always be their savior, and especially so with the threat of Voldemort's return increasing with each year. It had never crossed his mind, when he entered Hogwarts for the first time, that one day he would be facing Voldemort again. The murderer who had killed his parents and caused him to lived the life of an orphan.

Life had not been kind to him at all, and it only seems to be getting worst with each year he spent at Hogwarts. The one thing that he thought would always remain constant was Aiden. However, even Aiden is different since they started Hogwarts.

Up to now, he is still unable to get Aiden to reveal who he really is despite the fact that they are attending Hogwarts together. All he could get out from Aiden regarding his identity since then is the fact they have indeed meet each other, but Aiden has stubbornly refused to disclose his identity despite the various guesses that Harry had made over the past three years.

But Harry knew for a fact that these guesses are not what that has been bothering Aiden nor the main reason as to the wall that had formed between them. He didn't like the feeling that he has been getting about how their friendship has been progressing so far. He is thankful for Ron's and Hermione's friendship whilst he is at Hogwarts but to him, Aiden will always be his best friend for he has been through the tough times at the Dursleys with him. Something that Ron and Hermione will never be able to understand not will he ever bring himself to explain it to them.

A sense of foreboding if you will have been creeping inside of him about Aiden. He felt as though he might lose Aiden's friendship and companionship. Something that had never ever crossed his mind since he woke up that morning many years ago, and found the necklace around his neck. In fact, he doesn't even know if he would be able to live without Aiden's presence again. He hoped that he will never have to find out what was his life like before Aiden or how it will be without Aiden. For even now with Ron's and Hermione's friendship, Harry knew that deep down nothing will ever replace Aiden.

Harry was not the one that notice how the wall that is growing between the two of them. Aiden did as well. Or should you say Draco. When Draco decided to attend Hogwarts, he knew that the chance of befriending Harry is nearly impossible. A Death Eater's son friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. It is practically unthinkable especially after everything that Harry had been told about the first war. But yet he had hoped that Harry would somehow accept his hand of friendship.

It all truth, Draco thought he should be happy that Harry had heeded his advice on many things and he knew that in the long run, this is the best course of action. It simply wouldn't do for Harry to mix with the likes of him. Call him naïve because that's the only way to explain his disappointment when Harry rejected his hand of friendship. In all honesty, Harry is probably the only true friend that he had. Although he only knows him as Aiden, it doesn't change the fact that that is who he really is when he's with Harry. Not Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, and the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Sure, he has his secrets, but who doesn't. He also knows that Harry doesn't appreciate being kept in the dark on anything that would affect him, but this is a secret that Harry could never know until the time is right. From what he had seen and from his interaction with Harry as both Aiden and Draco, he realised that there is a chance that when Harry know the truth, he wouldn't take it too well. In fact, he might even accuse Draco of using him or misleading or even worst trying to brainwashing him to make him an easier catch for Voldemort. He only knows it too well the pain that those accusations would bring.

Each year, they grow further apart as they began to live different life that come with attending Hogwarts. For each adventure that Harry embarked on, Draco would also find himself worrying about Harry's safety. The hopelessness that he felt whenever he is unable to find Harry around whenever he depart on one of his many adventures. Much as he detested it, he is thankful for Ron's and Hermione's presence with Harry throughout his adventures. At least, he has someone whom he could depend on with. Something which as Draco he is unable to do. Whilst as Aiden, he could provide him with all the advise he needed, as Draco, he is unable to do anything in assisting him on his adventures physically. He wished to be there for him physically as Draco but it wouldn't be possible ever given his position as his enemy.

Draco believed without a doubt that he played the role of the enemy well if Harry's reaction whenever he approached him and taunts him where anything to go by. Despite all these acts, he is still unable to stop himself from the pain that comes whenever Harry glared at him. He might be unable to stop the pain in his heart but he is getting better at hiding it behind his pureblood mask. Something that Draco detests and hoped that one day he would be able to face Harry without it. However, for the moment, it is an important façade that he would maintain at all odds.

His parents were not ignorant to the pain that Draco is going through. Try as they might, they know that they will never be able to help him in anyway because it is something that he must go through alone. Narcissa has spent many nights crying for the pain that her only son faces everyday he is in Hogwarts. She knows that even the nightly visit with Harry will do nothing to soother the pain in his heart, and sees how he grew better at hiding his emotions behind his mask. A mask so like his father, but one that doesn't reflect who they truly are. She hoped that when all of this has ended, he would be able to live freely without the mask that he is hiding behind but she knew that this could really be wishful on her behalf. They don't know how long this façade will last and there is a chance that it will go on for so long that Draco will no longer knows how to live without his mask, a reality that she feared would come true.

Voldemort is another issue of concern to the Malfoys. There is now proof without a doubt that Voldemort is still alive though without a body, and they will need to be more careful in all of their dealings from now on. When Harry had first told Aiden about his encountered with Voldemort at the end of their first year, the Malfoys had been outraged about Dumbledore's decision to bring the Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts, knowing quite well the trouble that the stone will attract, which was proven when the Dark Lord managed to gain access into Hogwarts.

Then there is Draco's second year in Hogwarts. Draco have been furious when he found out that the diary in which a part of Voldemort resides in managed to make his way into Hogwarts thanks to his father. When he found out about it, the reality of their situation hit Draco hard. As Malfoys, they will always be seen as fighting for the Dark Lord, and to the general population, they will always be Dark Wizards. What they wouldn't know is that they have been planning on how to find the way against the Dark Lord when he rises again. Plans which have been formed since before Draco was born, but to do so, they will have to remain as odds against the Light side. Something that Draco is not trilled about but necessary. Just like the passing of the diary, a dark artifact, to Ginny Weasley.

But the incident that really hurt Draco the most during his second year was the fact that Harry thought that he was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, the Heir of Slytherin. A suspicion that ran so deep that the Golden Trio resorted to brewing the Polyjuice Potion by stealing potion ingredients from Uncle Severus' personal store. With Granger's help they are able to brew the Polyjuice Potion correctly, and use it to sneak into the Slytherin common room to question him. He might be cruel to Harry all the time, but he most certainly does not wish any harm upon Harry. This had planted doubts as to whether he will ever be able to tell Harry the truth.

Whilst Harry had no qualms about sharing his adventures and secrets with Aiden, unfortunately the same cannot be said with Aiden. Though he tried as hard as possible to share his life at Hogwarts with Harry, Draco knew that going into details about everything that is happening in his life would reveal who Aiden really is. In fact, Draco was absolutely trilled that Harry trusted him so much that he is willing to let him know about Sirius Black in his third year. Though he already knew the truth about Sirius, this simple action on Harry's behalf had shown Draco just how much that Aiden truly meant to Harry.

It is now Draco's turn to show just how much Harry meant to him. While he can't give up on his position upright, he will try everything he can to protect Harry from more harm than necessary.

* * *

"What?" Harry look at Aiden disbelievingly. "You are joking, right?"

Aiden sigh. "I'm not joking. Do I even look like I'm joking?"

"I wouldn't know since I can't even see your expression. In fact, it's quite hard to tell since I can't see your face," said Harry sarcastically. Harry knew it was a low blow but at this point in time, he doesn't care.

Aiden was hurt by Harry's words. As Draco, he had been on the receiving end of Harry's temper many times over but never when he was meeting Harry as Aiden. At least not like this. _I can't put up with this as Aiden as well. It's just too much._ With tears forming at the corner of his eyes, Aiden left the dreamscape.

"Fine, just leave. Have it your way," screamed Harry. _I thought you of all people would understand why I would want to leave the Dursleys earlier regardless of the occasion. If there's anything I want in the world, it would be having to never go back to the Dursleys. I just don't understanding why you wouldn't want me to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Ron had an extra ticket anyway. _

* * *

Harry went up to Aiden as soon as he arrived. He grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him against the nearest tree. "Who are you?

"Wh… What is wrong with you?" Aiden have been caught off-guard by the animosity shown in Harry's eyes, and his actions on arriving in this dreamscape tried to scuffle out his grip. "Is this a way to treat a friend that you haven't seen for the past week?"

Harry still not losing his grip on Aiden, sneered at him and said, "Friend? I don't think I'm your friend at all."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," interrupted Aiden. "You know very well that I consider you my friend, and have been since we met. Now, let go of me."

"Not likely without some answers."

Aiden looked at Harry, and sighed before he stopped struggling against Harry's grip. "Fine, ask away."

"Who are you?"

"Aiden. Did you lose your memory or something?"

"My memory is fine. What is your real name, Aiden?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? What do you have to hide?"

"Everyone is entitled to their own secrets, and my identity is mine."

"Not if it puts another person in danger." With that, Harry pulled Aiden back before slamming him back to the tree again. "Tell me. WHO ARE YOU??"

"My name is Aiden. You gave me that name, when we first met. I am called another name outside of this dreamscape but now is not the right time for it to be reveal to you."

"Why not?"

"My family's life is at stake."

"Wh… What?"

"Our identities must be kept a secret until the right time because should it be reveal before then there is a high chance that our lifes will be forfeited."

Harry's hold on Aiden's collar loosen, shocked by this revelation. "I didn't know."

"Of course not. You are not supposed to know."

"But it still doesn't explain how you knew about the attack during Quidditch World Cup beforehand."

"Who says I knew about this attack?"

Harry snorted. "I'm not as dense as you may think. You warned me against going for the Quidditch World Cup, and then there is an attack during the Quidditch World Cup. It doesn't take a genius to put the two and two together."

Aiden sighed. Shaking his head, Aiden said, "Why you never show this sort of perception in Hogwarts, I'll never know."

"Hey, I do pay attention in my classes," protested Harry immediately. "Don't change the subject."

"Let's just say I've got my sources."

"I'm never going to a straight answer out of you, am I? Don't you trust me at all?" said Harry sadly.

Seeing the dejected expression on Harry's face, Aiden felt a pang of regret but there is nothing he could do or say to ease the pain that Harry felt on this.

"Do you know what else I found out from my sources?"

Harry's face lit up upon being let in on a secret. He doesn't like being kept in the dark but he resigned to the fact that he will not get anything out of Aiden, and given the circumstance, he understand Aiden's reasons for doing so. _I would do anything to keep my family safe. _"Spill."

"It seems that we wouldn't have any Quidditch match this year."

"What? Why not? We always have Quidditch every year."

"That's all I'm going to tell you."

"What? Stop being a tease, and tell me the reason already."

"I'm not sure if I can trust you to keep this secret to yourself. In fact, I think it's much better if I don't tell you least you tell Ron and Hermione about it," tease Aiden.

"Come on," begged Harry "When have I ever told them anything about our secrets."

"Hmm, I wouldn't know since I'm not close to the three of you in reality."

"I'm serious. I didn't tell them anything about you, or the necklace, or the spells that I have learn ….."

"Alright, alright. I get the idea."

With that, Aiden proceed to Harry about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament that will be held in Hogwarts. Their previous argument all but forgotten however, at this point in time, they are unwilling to bring up this issue.

* * *

"It seems that our suspicions are indeed correct," said Lucius.

"What suspicions?" asked Draco. "What aren't you telling me?"

Narcissa looked over to Lucius as she is worried about how Draco will take the news. However, Lucius know that they could no longer afford to Draco in the dark. If the Dark Mark was any indication, the Dark Lord should be back within a year. Something that both he and Narcissa are not looking forward to.

"It seems that Harry's scar connects him to the Dark Lord."

Draco gasps.

"That's why Harry had a headache whenever Professor Quirrell was nearby in your first year," Lucius continued. "That's not our main problem. We are worried that since Harry would be able to get into the Dark Lord's mind …"

"The connection works both ways," Draco interrupts.

"Precisely. Should that be the case, we would need to be more careful about what we tell Harry."

Draco sighs. _There go the sources that I have told Harry. _"But how are we supposed to help him, and protect him if we can't even warn him about it?"

"We don't have a choice in the matter. Should the Dark Lord discover our treachery, our lifes would be forfeited. What use would we be to Harry then?"

Upon seeing Draco's dejected face, Narcissa said, "I know this is especially hard for you given everything else that has happened but I promise you that we will never abandon either you or Harry willingly."

"Besides, I never said anything about keeping Harry in the dark," said Lucius.

"How are we supposed to pass any information to Harry if the Dark Lord is going to find out about it in the end?"

"We just make sure that the Dark Lord can't find anything from Harry's mind."

"Of course, we can teach Harry Occlumency to protect his mind from the Dark Lord's intrusion. Together with the existing protection from our bond, the Dark Lord wouldn't stand a chance," exclaimed Draco elatedly but he could feel his excitement began to fade when he saw the serious look that still marred his parents' face. "There's something else, isn't it?"

"Do you remember the diary in your second year?" asked Lucius. Draco nodded. "It is not just an ordinary enchanted diary as we first thought. The Dark Lord had managed to find a way to achieve immortality by splitting his soul into Horcruxes. The diary is a Horcruxes, which host the Dark Lord's soul."

Draco paled, but he knows that he needs to remain calm to think rationally. "If he indeed managed to create a Horcruxes, then there could be more of them."

"That is what we feared. However, we have no proof of the matter to support it either way. As per the diary that was passed on to us, I believe the Dark Lord would have handed some of his faithful Death Eater these 'precious possessions' for safekeeping."

"I'll try to find out what I can from our acquaintances at Hogwarts should they have heard anything." Draco began to make a list of Slytherins that could potentially provide them with the information that they need. _I doubt the Dark Lord trust any of their parents to that extent. But it is better to be safe than sorry._

"Now, the weather is beautiful today. I suggest that we go out to the gardens, and enjoyed a cup of tea," said Narcissa. "There is nothing else we can do at the moment besides scouting out for more information and clue as to the number and objects that the Dark Lord would use for his Horcruxes."

"Of course," said Lucius pleasantly. He walked over to Narcissa, and offered his arm to her like a perfect gentleman to escort her to the garden. "Come along now, Draco. We best continue this discussion another day."

With that, the three Malfoys made their way to their garden, and enjoyed the summer day outside making the most out of this peaceful time that is ending soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here am I again with the next chapter. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think of the story so far. It'll get more interesting from now since I've finished with all the background stuff that I wanted to cover. Many thanks to those readers that have been coming back to read this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 6**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement and anticipation as all the students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton await the end of the Halloween feast. It seems as though Dumbledore is taking his own sweet time in finishing his dinner before he stood up signifying the end of dinner. The voice level within the Great Hall died away almost instantaneously.

"The time has come for the Goblet to make its decision on the champions that it has chosen," said Dumbledore. "When the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come forward to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He then took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, which extinguishes all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. Everyone sat in silence waiting for the Goblet.

Suddenly, the flames inside the Goblet turned red again. Sparks began to fly from it, and then a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it – the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table, and move towards before disappearing into the side chamber.

The clapping and chatting dies down, when the Goblet turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour."

When Fleur Delacour, too, had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next…

The dread that Harry had been feeling the whole day came back in full force. He couldn't understand why but he had a feeling that his name will somehow appear. It doesn't make any sense because he knows that he didn't put his name into the Goblet so it's impossible that his name will be announced. Despite so, he couldn't shake the fear from the pit of his stomach. _Please don't let my name appear. Please let me have just one normal year._

And then the Goblet of Fire turned red once more, and Dumbledore caught the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

Harry breath a sigh of relieve that his name had not been called. From his side, he could hear Ron cried out loudly in dismay. The uproar from the next table was too great that no way heard him. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

Unbeknown to every other occupant in the Great Hall, from across the hall at the Slytherin's table, Draco too mentally breathed a sigh of relief that Harry wasn't chosen. For a moment there, he feared that someone managed to get Harry's name into the Goblet. However, his relief was short-lived as in the middle of Dumbledore's speech, the fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out -

"Harry Potter."

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly. _No, no, no! This can't be true. It must be a dream. That's right, a dream. Aiden must be here somewhere playing a joke on me. It has to be._ He repeated this mantra again, and again in his head unable to believe what had just happened.

Draco too sat stunned in his seat unable to believe what is happening. _A fourth champion. That's not possible. The Goblet is only supposed to select three champions not four. _Draco's mind begun to work furiously on finding a logical explanation on how Harry could possibly be selected but he was bought out of his musing a moment later as he heard someone chanting the same words over, and over again. He looked around him, and couldn't see anyone speaking as they are still staring intently at Harry.

'Aiden, this is not funny. Come out now!' screamed Harry mentally without even realising it. _Please, please, please, let this be a dream._

It was then he realized that the person that spoke to him was Harry. Unknowingly, Harry had triggered their telepathic connection. Draco was shocked as this was not supposed to happen but he knew that he can't dwell on this at the moment. He needed to calm Harry down as he could see Harry was beginning to work himself into a panic.

Focusing on Harry, Draco thought, 'Harry, please calm down. You got to pull yourself together.'

Upon hearing that, Harry began to look around the hall for any signs of Aiden. But he couldn't see him. Everyone in the Great Hall was following Harry's every move but Harry took no notice of them as he begun to search for that one person that could make this right.

'Harry! Stop looking around the Great Hall; you'll only bring more attention to yourself.'

'Wh… What do you mean? Come out now. Please,' plead Harry without even realising that he is communicating with Aiden mentally.

'I can't,' said Draco regretfully. 'You know I can't reveal my identity. Coming out in the Great Hall in front of the whole school is not exactly the best way of keeping this a secret.'

'It's not a dream then?'

'As much as you want it to be, it's not a dream.'

'So, I'm really the fourth Triwizard Champion.'

Draco could feel Harry's fear through their connection, and he wanted to dash across the Great Hall and bring him into his arms to comfort him but he knew he can't so he settled on comforting him as much as he could give the circumstances.

'I'm sorry, Harry. Dumbledore is calling you. You have to go to the side chambers with the other champions to receive your first instruction.'

'I don't want to do it, and they can't make me. I didn't put my name in the Goblet.' Suddenly another thought cross Harry's mind. 'Oh, God! Everyone is going to think that I did it. But I didn't. I swear I didn't put my name into the Goblet, Aiden. You got to believe me.'

'I believe you.' Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that.

'If anyone had bothered to look at your expression when your name was announced would know that. Now, you need to make your way to the teachers' table,' Draco said sternly.

'Not if I'm incapacitated.' With that said, Harry promptly 'fainted', and fall off his chair knocking his head against the stone floor in the process.

Draco sighed, and watched everyone in the Great Hall broke out in chaos. _Idiot. It will only delay the inevitable. _

* * *

Flying has always helped Harry to relax, but it doesn't seem to have any effect today. Harry had been flying since arriving in the dreamscape to escape the reality that is waiting for him at Hogwarts. _The Fourth Triwizard Champion. What a joke. I don't even meet the minimum age requirement, and they expect me to compete in the stupid tournament. I'm not going to do it, and no one can make me. Where is Aiden? I hope he can think of a plan to get me out of this._

From a distance, Harry saw three individuals making their way towards the pitch. Even with their cloak up, he knew who they are for he had taken up recognizing them through their body language to identity them. It's Aiden, and his parents. He flew down, and landed right in front of them to greet them.

Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Aiden had crossed the distance and cuff his head. "What the hell were you thinking? Hiding here like a coward? I thought you are Gryffindor, with the bravery that the house is known for."

"You are one to talk. I don't see you helping me. In fact, I bet that you are one of those people in the Great Hall staring at me in disbelief when my name was announced."

"Oh, and how do you expect me to do that? Run across to where you are sitting, and give you a hug. What a great idea that is. But wait, I am supposed to be keeping my identity a secret, and that includes our friendship," said Aiden sarcastically.

"That's enough, boys," Aiden's father interjected quickly before they broke into an argument. "The last thing we need at the moment is the two of you arguing. We do not have enough time as it is."

Hearing that, Harry gave Aiden a final glare before turning towards Aiden's father with hopeful expression, "Does that mean you can get me out of the tournament?"

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." Seeing as Harry was about to interrupted, Aiden's father quickly continued, "As much as we would like to help you to get out of this tournament, the rules of the tournament is that in which the champions are obliged to participated in it once their name have been chosen by the Goblet of Fire."

"So, there is no way out then," said Harry dejectedly.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me closely," said Aiden's mother. When Harry nodded, she continued, "We will try out best to get you out in this, but you must understand that this is unprecedented. No one has ever rejected to being a Champion for the Triwizard Tournament before in all its history."

"I suggest it is trial and error then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Aiden's mother regretfully.

"Why did they set up the age restriction if the Goblet could choose any participant from any age as long as their name is in the Goblet?"

"The tournament has always been known to be dangerous in the past, but the prestige that came from winning the tournament had allowed most people to overlook this factor," explained Aiden's father. "Given the history of the tournament, the age restriction was put in place to ensure the safety of the younger students, whom may not have the knowledge or skill to compete in it."

"But the fact that your name is chosen is a worrying factor in itself," continued Aiden's mother. "It would seem that someone is determined to enter you into the tournament for it would require an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to get the Goblet to forget that there are only three schools competing."

"Voldemort," said Harry immediately. "He must have hoped that I would die whilst competing in the tournament. What a perfect way to kill me, by making it look like an accident from the tasks in the tournament."

"No one is going to die from the tournament, Harry," said Aiden reassuringly. "There are steps taken to ensure that the safety of the Champions so that they wouldn't sustain any life-threatening injuries."

"How is any of this going to solve my problem?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Did you remember what happened in the Great Hall before you 'fainted'?" asked Aiden. Harry narrowed his eyes at Aiden recognizing the diversion immediately, but Aiden ignored him and continued immediately. "Well, do you?"

Harry frowned in concentration trying to remember what had happened after his name was announced. "I remember talking to you. It is as though you are there but you are actually not. I can hear you clearly but I can't see you anywhere near me."

Harry looked at Aiden questionably waiting for him to answer his unspoken question.

"Telepathic connection," said Aiden. "When you started to panic in the Great Hall, you activated this aspect of our bond unconsciously. By the sound of your voice when you are calling me, I am guessing that you are focusing solely on me, hoping for a response or acknowledgement that it was a dream."

Harry nodded unconsciously; remembered how he was calling out to Aiden seeking his reassurance that it was a joke. Then another thought crossed his mind,

"Does that mean I would be able to talk to you during the day as well if I wanted to?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it. For it wouldn't do to explain to your friends why you are spaced out whilst taking to each other," warned Aiden's father.

"Ok. Even so, this wouldn't solve my problem. Surely, you must have come up with at least an idea given that you took so long to get here."

"We got here as fast as we can, Harry. In case you have forgotten, you fainted during dinner leaving the hall in chaos. There is also the issue of not drawing any suspicions to myself whilst I go on with my nightly ritual," said Aiden.

Sensing an argument is about to start, Aiden's mother said, "We have an idea to get you out of the tournament. But Harry, I must warned that you do not get your hopes up as it might not worked."

"If it fails, it fails. I will have to compete in the tournament then. It's not much different than the situation I'm currently it. But if there is a slight chance that it will succeed then I would like to try it."

Aiden's father reached into his robes, and pulled out a vial and handed it over to Harry. "Drink this potion. It will cause you to de-age to when you are seven. Hopefully, they withdraw your Champion status on the account that you are not magically trained yet."

"What if it didn't work? Would I then have to compete in the tournament as a seven year old?"

"Should it come to that, we will give you the antidote to age you back to your normal self. I must warn you though that there is a chance of them sending you back to the Dursleys."

Harry stared at the vial contemplating his options. "Wouldn't Snape be able to figure out the antidote as well?"

"He would if he is able to find any residual of the potion in your system," said Aiden.

Harry smiled. "It would be a challenge to him, don't you think?" said Harry innocently.

"Oh, I believe so."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Aiden's parents shook their head over the boys' antics. Even so, they are glad that the boys are able to find simple pleasures in their life.

"I suppose I will only remember things that had happened before I was seven, right?" asked Harry. Aiden nodded. "What about the telepathic connection? Will we still have it?"

"I believe once the connection has been activated, there is no way to reverse it," said Aiden's father.

"Good. I am sure it would be nice to still be able to talk to Aiden especially since I would be in a strange place and all when I wake up." That said, Harry uncorked the vial and drank its contents. He grimaces at the taste of the potion. Harry felt a tingling sensation running up his spine before he gasps in pain.

Aiden look on worriedly despite knowing that the potion is perfect. _I hope this theory worked. _Harry was glowing and the light was increasing in its intensity as time goes by forcing Aiden and his parents to look away. When the glowed stopped, they turned back to where Harry was standing and found a seven year old Harry Potter swimming in his robes staring at them with a confused expression on his face.

Aiden's mother kneeled down in front of Harry, and asked "Harry, do you know who we are?"

Harry nodded and said almost immediately, "You are Aiden's mother." He looked behind her, pointing to the person on the left, "That's Aiden's father but I don't know who the other person is."

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Falling asleep in the cupboard before coming here to meet Aiden. Where is Aiden?"

"Aiden is right next to his dad."

"But… but… but, he seems so much older than me."

Unable to hold himself back any more, Aiden rushed to Harry's side and bought out his necklace. "Do you remember this?"

Seeing the necklace, Harry knew without a doubt that this is Aiden but he is still so confused on what had happened. Harry threw his hands around Aiden, and hugs him drawing whatever comfort he can from it.

Settling themselves more comfortable on the ground, they began the tedious task of explaining what had happened to a seven year old Harry Potter whilst he stayed within Aiden's embrace.

* * *

Whilst every single occupant in Hogwarts was asleep peacefully in their dorm or quarters, a glow surrounds the lone patient sleeping in one of the beds at the Infirmary. After a long while, the patient stopped glowing and begun to stir.

Opening his eyes to the world of which he had been denied to by the Dursleys, Harry Potter looked around the room that he is currently in. _Everything is so white in here. Luckily, I'm the only person here. If not, then they would ask a lot of questions about how I manage to turn myself into a seven year old. _

'Aiden, are you awake yet? Wake up.'

Draco who was still asleep in his dorm replied tiredly, 'Hmm… Harry. Go back to sleep.'

'But, I'm too excited. I can't sleep. Wake up.'

'Harry, it's six in the morning. Go back to sleep, please. I'm tired.'

'I'm used to waking up early so I can't go back to sleep.'

Draco cursed those stupid muggles in his head whilst trying to get back to sleep.

'Aiden, you are not allowed to swear.'

'I apologized, Harry. But, you shouldn't have woken me up this early in the morning.'

'Not a morning person, are you?'

'No.'

'Alright then, I suppose I'd better wake everyone else up then.'

'You should have done that instead of waking me up,' reprimand Draco.

'I know but I'm too excited. I'm in Hogwarts, and then I can talk to you during the day….'

'Harry, you are rambling.'

'Huh?'

'You are talking too much.'

'Sorry.' But Harry doesn't sound sorry at all. Draco groaned. _Great, I'm stuck with a hyperactive seven year old to deal with._

'I'm can hear you,' said Harry in a sing-song manner.

'Harry, go and wake everyone else.'

'Oh, alright then. I know that you don't want to talk to me, and now that you are in Hogwarts you have more friends, and …..'

'Harry, quit being such a drama queen. It doesn't suit you.'

'Fine. Spoilt my fun.' Harry pokes his tongue at Draco mentally. 'Go back to sleep then, sleeping beauty,'

'Hey, I resent that.'

'Aiden, I'm scared.' Harry admitted.

'I know. Don't worry though. Everything will be fine. If anything goes wrong, you know how to contact me. I'll be with you every step of the way.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

The peace of the night was suddenly filled with screams of a seven year old kid in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey burst through the doors of her quarters heading towards the scream, and gasps as she got the shocked of her life. On the bed where a fourteen year old Harry Potter is suppose to be is now occupied by a small kid, and by the looks of it, he seems to be a younger version of Harry Potter. She rushed towards the kid trying to clam the distraught child down before attempting to contact the Headmaster of this newest development. _It seems that trouble does find you no matter what you do, Harry Potter._

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thanks fifespice for your review, and everyone else who had continuous come back for the new chapter of this story. I appreciate all your support.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 7**

Every student at Hogwarts that had crossed Severus Snape's path so far had wisely moved away to avoid being the caught in his wrath. It doesn't take much to know that he is in a very bad mood if his scowl was anything to go by.

The source of his anger is Harry Potter, the boy who always manages to attract too much trouble than he could handle. Within 24 hours, he managed to turn the whole school into chaos. Started from the moment that he was announced as the fourth Triwizard Champion, and then only to be turned into a seven year old boy the very next day. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the two events were too much of a coincident.

Severus paused just briefly outside of the infirmary before pushing the door open and headed towards the private room which is currently housing the seven year old.

Harry was staring out the window looking towards the grounds of Hogwarts. Seeing as he was stuck in this room for the time being, he resorted to bugging Aiden to get rid of the boredom. He had just finished telling Aiden what had happened in the morning when he heard the door slid open, so he ended the conversation immediately. He turned, and saw the man with the greasy black hair from this morning but he can't remember his name.

"Hello," said Harry tentatively. _He looks so angry. _

"Potter, I do not have time for such pleasances," snarled Severus. Harry was shocked at the tone in which he spoke to him because as far as he know, he had not done anything that would warrant such a reaction from him. "However, as I am a professor at Hogwarts, you will refer to me as professor or sir whenever you address me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I trust that you remember the discussion from this morning about how you were turned into your seven year old self."

Harry nodded quickly not wanting to anger this man further.

"Despite the tests that I had run, I did not manage to find a single trace of the de-aging potion in your bloodstream. Usually, the residuals from the potion that you take would have stayed in your bloodstream for the next few days. But as usual, you have to be 'special,'" sneered Severus.

"Now, Severus. I'm sure that this is not Harry's fault," interrupt Dumbledore from the door before entering the room with Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman. Turning to Harry, he asked, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Good, good. I'm sure you have some questions," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"What is going on? I don't remember coming here, and then everyone is saying I am actually fourteen years old. But it can't be true, can it? I'm only seven. How can I be fourteen?"

Severus, does not believe Harry is as confused as he looked, snorted. "Potter, surely your brain could retain information that had been passed to you just hours earlier. Even without it, I am sure that you know what is happening."

Dumbledore looked at Severus warningly, and said, "I'm sure that Harry is still trying to come into terms with all the information that he has been given. After all, it is an awful lot of information for seven year old to comprehend."

Harry look on not knowing what else to do so he kept silence.

"Dumbledore, do we know what had caused Harry to turned into a seven year old kid? Surely, with Professor Snape's skills, he would have been able to brew the antidote to return Harry to his original age," said Bagman.

Severus sneered at the insinuation of Bagman's statement, "There is no trace of any de-aging potion in Potter's bloodstream. From the results, it would seem that the potion have been fully absorbed into his body. Hence, I am unable to identify the correct antidote in relation to the de-aging potion that he took."

"Can't you just give Harry an aging potion to age him back to his normal age?" asked Bagman.

"Are you daft? You can't age Potter back using the aging potion. As with any potion, you need to use the right antidote to remove the effects of the potion. You can't just expect to take the exact opposite potion, and have the two potions countered each other."

"Yes well, Dumbledore, we will need to decide what to do with Mr Potter's Champion status in the Triwizard Tournament. This is unprecedented. The rule book clearly state that those people whose names come out from the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament. However, I do not see how it is possible in this case especially since we will have to send a seven year old child with absolutely no magical knowledge to compete in the tasks," said Mr Crouch.

"What Tournament?" asked Harry curiously.

"Last night, your name came out of the Goblet of Fire as one of the Champions to compete in a wizardry tournament called the Triwizard Tournament. Now, this tournament is only opened to students aged seventeen and over, however for some reason, either you or someone managed to put your name into the Goblet, and your name was chosen," explained Dumbledore patiently. "After you name was announced, you fainted in the Great Hall and was bought here. However when you woke up this morning, you have de-age into a seven year old despite being fourteen the night before. Initially, we thought it was due to a de-aging potion but Professor Snape is unable to find any traces of the potion."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we can't find the antidote to age you back to your original age. So it is likely that you will have to wait until the potion wear off. But I don't think that is necessary because I believe this is a result of Harry's accidental magic," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"Surely, you don't believe that, Dumbledore. Mr Potter should have grew out of the accidental magic stage by now given that he is currently receiving his magical education."

"Yes, I believe that Harry was so shocked on being announced as the fourth Champion that his magic de-age him to protect him from participating in this tournament. An act of self-perseverance."

'How Slytherin of you, Harry.' Draco thought while chuckling mentally.

'Slytherin?'

'I'll explain later. Now, pay attention.'

'Yes, father,' pout Harry before turning back into the discussion that is currently taking place in front of him. Though he is annoyed knowing that Aiden is listening in on the conversation, he is grateful nonetheless knowing that Aiden is with him.

"I can't in good conscience put a kid to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, even if he is Harry Potter," said Bagman.

"I agree. Given that Mr Potter is currently a seven year old child, he is not a student in any of the three schools, so it is safe to say that we could withdraw his Champion status. However, should he return to his normal age during the tournament, he will be bound by the rules of the tournament to compete in it," said Mr Crouch. "Is that agreeable with you, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, now that's settled, I believe Ludo and I should be on our way then. We'll see you again during the weighting of the wands." That said Mr Crouch and Bagman left.

"What is going to happen to me now?" asked Harry. "Am I going back to the Dursleys?"

"I think it would be best if you stay in Hogwarts lest you return to your older self whilst you are at the Dursleys."

"We can't have a child running around Hogwarts during the school year even if it is Potter."

"I'm afraid Severus that this is not up for discussion."

Severus glared at Dumbledore before turning back to Harry and said, "Pity that you will have to repeat your fourth year again, Potter."

"Now, Severus. I'm sure that Harry would have no trouble catching up with his school work once he returned to his normal age."

"Perhaps for all his other subjects but not for Potions. His Potions grade is already dreadful during a 'normal' school year let alone missing a year of classes. I refuse to allow him into my fifth year class just because you said so, Albus." Not wanting to hear what else that Dumbledore have to said, Severus storm out of the room.

Dumbledore sigh before turning back at Harry, who had been silently listening in on their conversation. "Harry, you will have to forgive Professor Snape. He is not in the best of moods today."

"Is it because of me? Why does he seem to hate me?"

"Professor Snape doesn't hate you. He had never gotten along with your father whilst they are still students here at Hogwarts. You could say that he had passed on their childhood grudge to you. Don't worry yourself too much about it. I'm sure it will work itself out. In the meantime, I'll have a word with him about your studies."

Harry bit his lips nervously not knowing how to phrase his next question.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Am I really staying here?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Encouraged by the smile on Dumbledore's face, Harry continued. "Will I be staying in this room or somewhere else? Can I walk around the castle?"

"It is really up to you. You can stay in this room in the meantime, if you like. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't mind. If at a later time, you would like to move to the Gryffindor dorms with your friends, you can do so."

"Friends?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three of you have been practically inseparable since first year. They are both in Gryffindor as are you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind showing you around the castle."

"What is Gryffindor?"

"It's one of the houses at Hogwarts. When the students started schooling here in Hogwarts, they will be sorted into one of the four houses of the Founders of the school. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

_So that's what Aiden is talking about._

A knock was heard over the silence.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Harry saw two people coming into the room. A tall boy with red hair and freckles on his face, and a girl with lots of bushy brown hair.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hi," said Harry shyly.

_Hmm, I wonder if Ron is actually Aiden._

'Don't be ridiculous. I'll kill myself before I ever have red hair like his.' Draco was utterly horrified by the possibilities. 'Great, now I can't get the image out of my head.'

Harry giggled softly before replying, 'Don't you know that it is impolite to listen in on other people's conversation and thoughts.'

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

Harry stopped giggling, and was horrified that he did it out loud before looking at him hesitantly answering, "You have really red hair. I haven't seen anyone with red hair before."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll leave Harry in your care then. If you have any questions or problems, Harry, please don't hesitate to come and see me. I'm sure Ms Granger will be able to show you the way to my office."

Harry nodded, and then Dumbledore left the three of them.

"Harry, would you like to walk around the castle?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded excitedly, and Hermione's smile grew.

Ron and Hermione then took Harry around the castle showing him all the shortcuts, and hidden passage inside before showing him the grounds of the castle whilst telling Harry about all the adventures that they have over the past three years.

Unbeknown to them, a pair of grey eyes was following them, as they make their way across the grounds to Hagrid's Hut, from the Astronomy Tower. Satisfy that Harry is safe, and seems to be enjoying himself, he began to make his way back to his dorms.

* * *

A large barn owl was making his way across the country looking for the recipient of this letter. After hours of flight, the owl began to descend and stopped in front of two animals. A big black dog, and a hippogriff, both resting after the long journey that they had during the day. The owl hoots, and then clicks his beak at the dog's ears, waking the dog to the pain in his ears.

Upon seeing the owl, the dog look around the area before changing back to a man, and promptly remove the letter from his leg. Quickly, he began to unfold the parchment and read the news that it bought. Shocked that something like this could happen to his godson, he pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag and begun to write his reply before sending it back to the sender using the same owl.

With that done, the man went and wake the hippogriff gently before telling it that they would need to start making their way back to England. As they begin their journey back to the place where they had just escape their fate from, the man can't help but think of the life that his godson had to endure so far.

_Harry, wait for me. I'll be there sooner than you think, and this time, I promise I'll be there for you. _

* * *

A ball of light suddenly appears in one of the deserted alley in Muggle London. If anyone was looking, they would see a hooded figure, whom wasn't there before, appeared. The figure seemed to take in its bearings for a few moments, then set off with light, quick strides, its long cloak billowing behind him.

At last, he hurried up a street called Charing Cross Road towards a small and shabby-looking pub, The Leaky Cauldron. Ensuring his cloak is safely fasten, and his hood up, he pushed open the door to the pub, and proceed to the bar.

The barman turns to the stranger, and asks, "How can I help you?"

"I would like to rent a room for the night."

Tom checked the guest register to see which of the room are not occupied, before looking through the drawer for the key. "Room 11, upstairs. That would be 20 Sickles per night."

He rummages through his pouch before getting 20 Sickles, and hand it over to Tom, taking the key from him in return.

"Thanks. Do you think you could send up some supper to my room?"

"I'll send it up in a minute."

The stranger then walk up a wooden staircase to a door with a brass number 11 which he took the key to unlock the door and open it. Once inside, he unshrinks his trunk, and put it at the end of the bed. A knock was heard. Checking to make sure that his hood is still up, he opened the door for Tom to come in, and motion for him to leave the food on the table.

"Could you put the cost of the supper on the tab for me? I'll probably stay more than a night here."

With a nod, Tom left the room, and closes the door behind him. Once ensuring that the door was securely shut, he began warding the room against intruders, and put on some of the strongest silencing charms that he knew. He then moves in front of the talking mirror, and cast a spell that would not allow the mirror to see inside the room or hear anything in it.

Once he is confident that the room is fully secure and that he will have the privacy he needed, he remove his cloak, leaving it on the chair before sitting to enjoy the supper that Tom had bought up.

Having finished his supper, he took a shower before calling it for the night. Despite the comfortable bed that he is on, sleep does not come easy to him causing him to toss and turn. Frustrated beyond belief that his brain would not allow him the rest that he need, he just stared at the ceiling with eyes that show so much sadness, and pain.

Memories that he had pushed to the back of his mind, resurfaced at all once. Reminding him on what he had lost, sacrifices that was made for him, and his loved ones. Tears begun to gather at the corner of his eyes but he stubbornly blinked them away refuse to allow them to fall.

_Merlin, I'm so weak. I've cried enough to last me a lifetime that I can't believe there is still tears left in me. How am I supposed to accomplish this if I'm going to continue acting this way?_

In his mind, he could just hear his friends' voices arguing with him when he told them he wanted to do this.

_I could just picture their face if they see me like this. They would probably tell me, they understand my reasoning for doing so, but it is too dangerous. The chances of failure are so high. Even so, I know they wouldn't truly understand because they don't know what it was like. It doesn't matter what they say, I wouldn't give up without a fight._

An image appears in his mind.

_I've listened to your reasoning and had never doubt or question you in your decisions but not this time. Heck, I even followed what you say all the time, believing in you, and trusting that you would always make the right decision for the both of us. But look at what that got us. I end up losing something very dear to me. So forgive me but I can't live with myself if I don't do this. The stacks are simply too high. You can hate me all you want but I can't and wouldn't lose this time. _

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Thanks fifespice, Blueribon, and angelkitty77 for your review. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, etc. from the Harry Potter series. Anything that I quote from the books belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 8**

The past few days that Harry had spent in Hogwarts will forever be etched in his mind. Although he knew that technically, he had already spent the last three years in Hogwarts but he still unable to quell his excitement of actually being in Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione have been wonderful friends, and he could easily understand how be came to befriend them in the first place. Whilst Aiden will always and continue to be his best friend ever, it was nice to have some friends that could be there physically for him in the real world. The novelty of their friendship is already wearing off though as they had taken to 'mother' him in whatever he does. He might be seven but that doesn't mean that he is incapable of taking care for himself. Tried as he might he is unable to get them to back off a bit and he is getting frustrated with their constant attention.

He is also curious on how's the other houses at Hogwarts are like. Having spent all of his time with the Gryffindors, he is now itching to spend some time with the students in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin to see how they are like.

_Ron will have a fit if he knew that I want to spend time some time with the Slytherins._

"Slytherins are the worst sort of people in the school. A bunch of dark wizards the lot of them," warned Ron previously. He had been so adamant on that fact when they were talking about Slytherin.

'Yes, we are all a bunch of monsters that want to kill everyone in the school,' scowled Draco.

'We?'

'…'

'Are you in Slytherin, Aiden?'

Draco gulped, unable to believe his slip. _That's just great Draco. You just had to slip up now. Haven't you forgotten how perceptive Harry is when he younger. Must have gotten used to the Gryffindor Harry. _

Sensing Aiden's nervousness, Harry unable to stop the smile that is forming on his face. He couldn't help himself, 'Nervous, Aiden.'

'People wouldn't take it too kindly if you choose to spend some time with Slytherins especially since you are Harry Potter. They will most likely think that some of the Slytherins have cursed you.'

'Just because I'm Harry Potter doesn't mean that they can control who I spend time with or friends with.'

'No, but they have a very definite perception of good and evil. All Slytherins will end up being dark wizards, whilst everyone else is good wizards.'

'But, that's not fair.'

'Life isn't fair, Harry.'

'Just like how you are always listening in to my thoughts?'

'If you really don't want me to listen to your thoughts, you need to control how much of it passes through.'

'I'm only giving an example.' Harry pouted. 'I'm not really angry, you know. I quite enjoy knowing that you are around me all the time.'

"Harry, why didn't you wait for us before you came down for breakfast? You could have gotten lost," said Hermione not realising that she had just interrupted a conversation that he is having with Aiden.

"Yeah, mate. What are you doing staring at the Slytherins table like that?" asked Ron.

"I know the way to the Great Hall. I might be seven but I do know how to get around," said Harry angrily, mostly at the fact that they had interrupted his conversation with Aiden again. _Why couldn't they leave me alone long enough so that I could have a conversation with Aiden uninterrupted. _

"It's just that with everything that had happened, it would be safer if we stay together. Safety in numbers, especially since you can't do magic," explained Hermione whilst she took a seat across from Harry, and Ron sat back beside him.

_If only you knew the truth._ Harry smirked internally, but outwardly he scowls at the both of them.

Pitying Harry, Ron said, "Come on, Hermione. Give Harry a break." He began to fill his plate with pancakes not before giving Harry a slight grin.

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice before turning his attention back to the students that are beginning to fill the Great Hall. _Slytherins first. I'm pretty sure that's where Aiden is._

'I never said I was in Slytherin.'

'You don't have to.'

'Don't even think about it. I'll tell you when the time is right. Besides, it will look suspicious if you keep looking at the Slytherin's table.'

"Harry, are you excited about going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" asked Ron.

Harry groaned, and Draco holds a snicker in as they are interrupted in their conversation yet again.

'Well, they are your friends.'

"Yes," said Harry whilst plastering on a smile. "I've never been to a wizardry village before. What sort of shops are there?"

Ron and Hermione then begun to talk excitedly about all the places in Hogsmeade. Harry listens attentively to their description of the shops in Hogsmeade while finishing off his pumpkin juice. Almost immediately after finishing the juice, Harry felt the most excruciating pain from the pits of his stomach before spreading to the rest of his body. Unable to hold it in, the seven year old began to scream in agony as the pain rips through his young body. All movement in the Great Hall stopped as every single occupant stared in horror at the screaming seven year old.

Draco tried to reach Harry mentally to calm him, and figure out what was wrong with him but he could only feel the pain that Harry is going through. Not knowing what is happening, Draco did the only thing he could think of. He focused on transferring the majority of the pain that Harry is feeling to himself through the bond. Through the haze of pain, he saw that Harry is no longer screaming but is only whimpering.

Dumbledore jumped to action when the screams start to die down. Together with Severus, and Minerva headed towards the Gryffindor table where Harry is currently laying down on the floor unconscious. Severus rushed to check Harry's pulse, before nodding to Dumbledore and carrying Harry towards the infirmary with Minerva following behind.

"Please proceed to your classes when you are done," said Dumbledore before he too head off to the infirmary to check on Harry.

Ron and Hermione got up, and were going to follow Dumbledore but with a firm shake of his head, they sat back down. The Great Hall was once again for the second time buzz with chatters.

Draco silently slipped out of the hall, and is walking back to his dorm. All the while gritting his teeth to stop the groan of pain from escaping whilst trying to maintain his mask of indifference. Stopping by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall that is the entrance to the common room, he whispered the password. As soon as he stepped pass the stone door, he felt the pain left his body even though the side-effects remains. _Looks like Harry is unconscious. Thank goodness, I don't know how much longer we can hold on._

Rushing over to his trunk, he looked into his emergency potion kit for a pain-reliever, and muscle relaxing potion. He sighed in relief when he drank the two potions. _Well, looks like the kit is not a waste of space afterall. I hope they find out what happened to Harry soon and explain it to him. It would be hard to explain to him what happened given that I'm not on their 'close friends/relative' lists._

* * *

"Someone had slipped Potter an aging potion but due to the circumstances that surround his de-aging, his body is rejecting it," said Severus. "I've begun working on its antidote, and should have it ready by noon. In the meantime, it would be advisable to keep Potter unconscious."

"Most likely that person wants Potter to compete in the tournament," said Mad-Eye Moody gruffly.

"Poor kid," said Madam Pomfrey sadly. "He can't even get some peace when he is seven."

"We need to find out who the culprit is as soon as possible," said Minerva sternly. "I don't think that this will be the only attempt to age Mr Potter back to his normal age."

"And I bet I know who it is," said Moody. "That Malfoy boy."

"Do you have any proof?" sneered Severus.

"He left the Great Hall right after Potter on suspicious circumstances," said Moody.

"Now Alastor, we cannot accuse a student of wrongdoing without any proof," said Dumbledore.

"I don't need any proof. I know that he'll end up just like his father," Moody said before turning to Severus "and godfather."

"I will not have you accusing one of my students just because of your prejudice," snarled Severus.

"You know as well as I do that the boy will follow in his father's footsteps," said Moody.

"That's enough," said Dumbledore sternly. "Unless we have concentrate proof that Mr Malfoy is indeed responsible for all of this Alastor, I suggest that you let it go." Looking at Moody pointy.

A bark was heard from outside the hospital wing before the door burst open. Ron, Hermione, and a black dog entered headed straight towards the bed that Harry is currently on.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "No dogs are allowed in the infirmary!"

"We just wanted to see how Harry's doing," said Hermione.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" asked Ron.

"That does not excuse you from attending your classes," said Minerva

"50 points from Gryffindor. Apparent, being friends with Harry Potter makes them feel like they are above the rules as well," sneered Severus. "Surely, you wouldn't condone their actions, Headmaster."

The dog growled at Severus, whilst Ron just glared at him unable to do anything since he is a professor.

"Harry has digested some aging potion, and Professor Snape is currently brewing the antidote for Harry. Perhaps, you should come back during dinner, he should be fine by then," said Dumbledore. "I must now insist that the two of you to return to your classes."

Before Hermione or Ron could protest, Minerva stepped forward and proceeds to drag them out of the infirmary all the while lecturing them on the proper conduct. The dog did not leave with them, but remain in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey glaring at it wishing it would leave.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to return to my office. Lots of things to do," said Dumbledore, and then signal for the dog to follow him.

As soon as the door to Dumbledore's office was closed, the black dog transformed back to a man, Sirius Black.

"I'm staying here until Harry is back to normal and it's not up for discussion," said Sirius determinedly.

* * *

The figure at Room 11 of The Leaky Cauldron had spent the last few days since he arrived at The Leaky Cauldron catching up on the latest news. Knowing that he couldn't possibly use his real name, he decided to go by the name of Ryan, and have been introducing himself that way to the people that he had met. However, he still kept the hood of his cloak up. Although he knew that he could have easily applied a glamour to himself, the spell itself could be taken off.

_Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow... I really want to see him again but... _

Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. _I'll just have to be really careful. Who knows when the opportunity will present itself again? _

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Lucius Malfoy emerging from Knockturn Alley. Despite knowing that Lucius is a frequent visitor at the alley, he still wondered what could have bought him there. _Well, whatever he is after, I don't think he found it because he doesn't look too happy._

Suddenly a thought came into his mind. _Ah, of course. _And then he smirked. _I believe that he might have been looking in all the wrong places. _

* * *

Draco woke up on Saturday feeling well rested without any lingering effects from the day before. However, he got a sense of foreboding that something awful will happen today at Hogsmeade.

'Harry, are you awake yet?' asked Draco.

'Yes, I can't sleep. I'm too excited about going to Hogsmeade today,' said Harry elatedly.

'Be careful when you are in Hogsmeade. I got a really bad feeling that something is going to happen.'

'Don't worry. I'll be fine. Ron and Hermione will look after me. In fact, I don't think they will even let me out of their sight.' Harry scowled at the thought.

'Good. See that they don't. Promise me that you will contact me if you run into any trouble.'

'Aiden, nothing is going to happen,' assured Harry. 'There will be too many people there.'

'It is precisely why you should be more careful. If anyone were to attempt anything, it is easier for them to hide among the crowd there,' warned Draco.

Harry sighed. 'Ok. I promise I'll be careful.'

'Good. Now get up. We have to get ready for the day,' said Draco sternly before saying lightheartedly 'Enjoy yourself at Hogsmeade.'

'Aiden, promise me that you will stay safe as well,' said Harry worriedly. 'I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Harry, need I remind you that I know more spells than you? I'll be fine.'

'I know but ….'

'Don't worry. I'll survive the day like I always do.'

'Good. I'll see you tonight then.'

'I'll see you tonight. Have fun,' said Draco lightly.

* * *

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students when Harry, Ron, and Hermione got there. They had to edge amongst the students there to get to the sweets. _Magic or not, Dudley will want to be here among all these sweets._

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, honey-coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizzbees, the levitating shebet balls; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum, the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, peppermint creams shaped like toads, fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons.

Harry, had never have the chance to visit the sweets shop whilst he was living with the Dursleys, took full advantage of wandering from shelf to shelf looking at those sweets. Along the way, he took off without Ron and Hermione, having forgotten about them in his excitement.

"Ron, do you think these lollipops really taste like blood?" asked Harry whilst pointing towards a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops.

When he didn't hear Ron answering him, Harry turn beside him to look at Ron. But Ron was not there and neither is Hermione. _I might have lost them somewhere in the crowd. I'd better go and look for them before they worry themselves silly. Besides, I don't have any money to get the sweets._

Harry pushed his way through the crowd in the shop, moving around it, looking for any sign of Ron and Hermione. After awhile, he gave up especially with the crowd getting thicker by the minute so he decided to go wait for them outside the shop since he figure that they have to leave the shop sometime.

It is no easy feat for Harry to stay put right outside Honeydukes when there are so many other shops in Hogsmeade that he could have easily explore given that they are all within walking distance. After watching must be the hundredth student leave the shop, Harry decided to look for them around the village. _I could have a look at the shops whilst looking for them._

Despite Aiden's words from this morning, Harry decided against contacting him because he knows Aiden would only worry and besides he wouldn't be wandering far from Honeydukes. _No point in worrying him over nothing. He knows better than anyone that I could defend myself._

Harry walked on the streets in Hogsmeade looking for any signs of Ron and Hermione especially Ron with his really red hair whilst stopping occasionally at the various shops. He was peering through the window of Zonko's Joke Shop so intently that he didn't even notice the stranger that was watching him from a distance.

After making sure that no one was paying any attention to Harry, Ryan approach the kid silently before grabbing him and apparating away into one of the caves near Hogsmeade.

Once they arrived, Harry gulped great lungfuls of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber. It was a few seconds before he realised that Zonko's Joke Shop had vanished.

Turning around, he saw the outline of his captor; the darkness of the cave does not help him in identifying who that person is.

'Aiden, help!' cried Harry panicky.

Draco's worried voice filled his head, 'Harry, what happened?'

"Don't even think about calling Aiden for help," said Ryan calmly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Harry fearfully before lifting his hand slightly to attempt a spell at Ryan.

Ryan having anticipated it moves quickly to capture Harry's hand to stop it from moving before casting the Silencing Charm on him.

"I wouldn't try any spells if I were you," warned Ryan. "I know more about you than you think. Rest assured that I can counter any spells that you throw at me. But we wouldn't want to get injured now, do we?"

Harry quickly shakes his head.

"Good. Now, I'll remove the silencing charm from you but we are going to have a long chat. Understood?"

Harry nodded his head, and true to his word, Ryan removes the silencing charm on Harry and releases his hold on Harry's hand.

"Who are you?"

"Lumos."

Light immediately fill the cave letting Harry to look at his capture. Harry felt his eyes widened in disbelief after Ryan lowered the hood of his cloak.

"Hello, Harry."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Thanks to fifespice, and HarrySirius Fan for your review. With great pleasure, I now bring you the next chapter of The Hidden Truth. Hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, etc. from the Harry Potter series. Anything that I quote from the books belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 9**

Draco was enjoying his butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks with some of his Slytherin's housemates, when he heard Harry's cry for help. Not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself until he know for certain what had happened, Draco tried to find out what happened. But Harry is no longer responding to his calls. Feeling Harry's fear increase exponentially, and then filled with some sense of disbelief. Draco knows he had to get to Harry soon.

Draco looked at his friends critically before saying, "I have some business that I need to attend to before I return to Hogwarts."

"But Draco, we just got here not too long ago. Surely, it can wait," said Pansy Parkinson pleadingly.

Draco detangled Pansy's hand from his arm, before moving out of the seat. "I'm afraid not."

Nodding to the rest of his companion, he left the pub in search of Harry, whilst all the while trying to get a response from Harry. Abruptly, he felt the connection with Harry closed off substantially leaving him to think that Harry could have been knocked unconscious. _Please don't let any harm come to Harry. _

Draco walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, searching for any signs of red heads, hoping against hope that Harry is with Ron and Hermione, when someone knocked him down.

"Watch where you are going!" sneered Draco whilst pushing the person off him.

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione.

When Ron saw the scene in front of him, he screamed at Draco, "What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

"In case, you are blind. She is the one that ran into me," said Draco whilst panicking inwards having noticed that Harry is not with them. _Shit!_

"She wouldn't have ran into you if you had looked where you are going," said Ron angrily.

"Ron, we don't have time for this," hissed Hermione. "We need to look for Harry."

"What's this? Harry Potter's two best friends in the world lost the seven year old in Hogsmeade," said Draco gleefully. "I can just imagine the headline on The Daily Prophet tomorrow. 'Harry Potter missing in Hogsmeade due to his friends' inattention whilst in their care!'"

"Shut up," said Ron angrily, his face starting to turn red. Hermione looks like she about to burst out in tears.

"Now, now, Weasley. We don't want your face to burst in the middle of Hogsmeade now, do we?" said Draco pleasantly. His hand twirling the wand, thinking of various curses that he could use on them for losing Harry in Hogsmeade.

Ron took out his wand, and pointed it at Draco fully intending on cursing him but Hermione held onto his wand hand and lower it, shaking her head.

"Ron," said Hermione pleadingly. "Let's just forget about this. Think about Harry."

"Yeah, Weasley. Listen to your girlfriend," sneered Draco.

Ron raises his wand again in anger.

"Don't Ron," said Hermione. "He's trying to get a rise from you. Ignore him. Let's just go. We have wasted enough time as it is."

Hermione started to drag Ron away. As soon as they turn their back on him, Draco could feel the panic rising in his chest over the confirmation that Harry is truly missing. _I should have known better than to trust the two of them to look after Harry. Looks like Gryffindors can't look after their own after all._

Draco move to one of the alleys, and after making sure that no one is looking, he tapped his wand on the Malfoy heir's ring, which activated the emergency signal that will allow his parents to locate him, and also to signal to them something unexpected had happened.

Once that was done, he pull his hood up before holding onto the lion ring on the necklace that was clasp around his neck and concentrate on Harry. Their rings are linked to each other that will allow them to find the other in the time of need. A moment later, he began to move according to the pull of the necklace to where Harry is. _I hope I'm not too late. Please don't let anything happen to Harry. _

* * *

"I don't believe you," said Harry in disbelief.

"Why would I lie to you?" scoff Ryan. "What could I possibly have to gain from that?"

"He wouldn't. I know he wouldn't," said Harry, putting in as much conviction as he can into his voice, repeating those same words over and over again.

Even so, the both of them knew that Harry is shaken by the news that Ryan had bought.

Looking sadly at the shaken kid in front of him, Ryan said softly, "I'm sorry. I've never meant to upset you this much but you deserve to know the truth despite what they said."

Reaching his arm out to Harry, Ryan put this hand on his shoulders in a comforting manner. Tears begin to fall from Harry's eyes unable to believe what he was told. Unable to accept the truth because he knew without a doubt that despite his hesitations, Ryan will not lie to him about something like this.

Ryan just pulls Harry the sobbing kid into his arms in a hug. _I'm so sorry for all of this. You are still so young, only seven, and to put this sort of reality and burden onto you is not something that I would have done if I had any other choice. I know I'm being selfish in all of this but I needed to do this. You need to do this. I don't have much time left. I can't stay here forever to do what needs to be done._

"All better?" asked Ryan when he felt Harry's sobs subsided.

Harry nodded.

"Good, cause I have a feeling that your savior is here," said Ryan before pulling back, and pulling his hood back up.

Harry used his hands to brush off the remaining of his tears, not wanting to worry Aiden further by having him see his tear-stricken face.

"I can't tell him, can I?" asked Harry desperately, wanting to tell Aiden what he was told like how he had done whenever he had encountered any problems for far.

"The choice is yours," said Ryan neutrally. _I wouldn't deny him of this one comfort that he has had over the years._

"Harry?" called Draco from the entrance of the cave.

When he moved further into the cave, he saw Harry with another hooded figure beside him. Feeling angry at this stranger for kidnapping Harry from Hogsmeade, and fearful for what he had done or intend to do with Harry. He lifted his wand, and pointed it at the stranger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Aiden." said Ryan calmly.

If Draco was shocked that this stranger knew who he was, he didn't show it. Instead, he replied coolly, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing that you are not me then."

"How true," said Ryan. "Now, I suggest that you put your wand away if you intend to get out of this unscratched."

"Ryan!" said Harry incredulity.

Not one to underestimate his enemies, Draco focused solely on the stranger. Pointing his wand at Ryan's heart warningly, Draco said "I have no reason to believe your words either way given your actions so far."

"Stop it both of you," said Harry, scared for the both of them. "Aiden, please lower wand Ryan just wanted to talk to me. He didn't hurt me. Look!" He turned around to let Draco see that he is unharmed.

Draco looked suspiciously at Ryan unable to believe that all he wanted was to talk to Harry. "Nevertheless, he did take you from Hogsmeade, where you are supposed to be, without anyone's knowledge. I believe the ministry will view it as 'kidnapping' especially since the child in question is the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry paled, knowing that if anyone from the ministry caught Ryan, he could be up against more than just the kidnapping charges.

"That's where you are wrong," said Ryan whilst twirling his wand calmly. "I believe if it does come to that, you will be in more trouble than me. The ministry will no doubt believe my words over yours."

"Pretty confident, aren't you?" said Draco. "Let's see if you are this confident when Harry testifies about what really happened."

"If you can get him to testify," said Ryan confidently.

"Aiden," said Harry fearfully. "Please don't make me choose between the two of you."

"There will be no choosing involved," said Draco. "You will only need to tell them the truth of what had happened."

"I… I… I can't" stammer Harry.

Draco looks at Harry disbelievingly. "You wouldn't testify against your kidnapper?" asked Draco. "You will take his side over mine," said Draco.

Harry winced at the hurt he heard in Aiden's voice. "Aiden…"

Ryan doesn't want to be the cause of the conflict between the two of them, interrupted quickly, "There wouldn't be any choosing involved because the ministry wouldn't be involved in this. I simply took Harry away from Hogsmeade so that I am able to have a conversation in private with him. That's all there is to it."

"In that case, I shall take my leave then so that you can continue your conversation," said Draco bitterly before turning and start walking towards the entrance of the cave. _I guess I really am that insignificant to you._

This shocked both Harry and Ryan because they never thought that Aiden would ever leave the cave without Harry. It is the most unlikely scenario that ever crosses their mind when they are dealing with Draco. Right before Draco reached the entrance of the cave, Harry shook out of his stupor.

"Aiden, wait," cried Harry as he ran to catch up with Draco.

But Draco kept on walking, unable to bring himself to face Harry without breaking down. _I need some time to sort my feelings out before I can face him again. _

Ryan can't believe the scene that is playing out in front of him. _This isn't supposed to happen. _

"Petrificus Totalus," said Ryan.

"Protego," said Narcissa, whom had just arrived with Lucius to see Ryan firing a spell at Draco.

Ryan jumped away from the spell that has just rebounded. _Damn, I forgot about them. Well since they are here, I might as well kill two birds with a stone. _

Another flash of red jet flew past Harry heading towards Ryan. Turning his head, he saw Ryan managed to jump out of the way of this attack before another spell hit him, sending his wand sailing to the air towards Lucius behind him.

"Ryan!" screamed Harry. He started to run towards Ryan but is being held back by Narcissa. He struggled against Narcissa's grip wanting to check if Ryan was alright.

"Harry, he's fine," assured Narcissa. "He's not hurt. It's only a disarming spell."

"But…" Harry begun hesitantly.

Draco took in the scene in front of him. If he had any doubt before of Aiden's 'insignificance' in Harry's heart, he wouldn't anymore. _I suppose it is better this way when Aiden had to leave._

"Aiden, could you take Harry back to Hogwarts?" interrupt Lucius. His wand still pointing at the Ryan threateningly, daring Ryan to give him any reason to attack him.

"Keep your signal on until you reached Hogwarts so that we would know you are safe," said Narcissa, and then she pushed Harry towards Draco. This shocked Lucius, who had thought that she will be accompanying the two boys back to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Darling, I think…."

"This is not up for discussion," said Narcissa sternly whilst glaring furiously at her husband for even entertaining the thought that she will leave him alone with the stranger.

Ryan chuckled. He couldn't help it, seeing how normal the couple acted. "I'm still here, you know. Besides, I have no intention of leaving at this moment seeing as I have things that I would like to discuss with the two you."

Draco paled at his words, not knowing if he meant any harm to his parents. He is torn between staying here to make sure that no harm befalls his parents, and leaving with Harry, as his father requested, to ensure that Harry is safe. Unconsciously, he tightens his grip on Harry's arm.

Harry winced at the grip, but he put his hand on top of Draco's whilst turning to look at him reassuringly. "Ryan wouldn't harm any of us, Aiden. Trust me. If he had meant any harm, he would have hurt me during the time that I was with him."

Draco looked at his parents for help because he knew that if he were to look at Harry, he would no doubt lose whatever control he had left of his emotions.

Narcissa went up to Harry, and said "You need to get back to your friends, Harry. They are probably worried sick about you."

Even though knowing that Ron and Hermione will be worried sick about him, Harry didn't want to leave Ryan alone with Aiden's parents so he bit his lower lips nervously not knowing what to do. However way he looks at it, he doesn't seem to have a choice in this matter. "Please don't hurt Ryan. He just wanted to talk to me. He meant no harm."

"If it makes you feel any better, we wouldn't hurt Ryan unless he gives us any reason to do so," said Narcissa reassuringly. "We'll listen to what he had to say before deciding what to do next."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure that they will definitely be interested in what I had to say. Besides, I highly doubt that they would hurt me," said Ryan confidently.

"Harry, we need to go. Your friends are looking frantically for you when I left Hogsmeade," said Draco whilst tugging Harry's arm.

Harry broke free from Draco's grip, and ran towards Ryan, who caught him when he reach him and pull him into his embrace. Ryan whispered into his ear, "You need to go now. Remember what I said." Harry nodded into his chest before whispering back, "Tell them the truth. They'll understand. I'm sure they will." Ryan looks at Harry fondly at the concern he heard in Harry's voice.

Leaving Ryan's embrace, Harry begun to make his way towards Lucius and Narcissa.

Ryan then felt the wards surrounding the cave being breached; much like how it was when Draco first stepped passed it. "We need to leave now. A couple of people had penetrated the wards, and they should reach the cave soon," warned Ryan.

"Can you tell who are they?" asked Lucius.

"No…" begun Ryan but he was cut out by the faint barking sound. "Yes, it would seem that the grim has come to retrieve its cub."

Catching on the hint, Draco moved closer to Narcissa as he knew that they will need to leave as soon as possible for the fear of getting caught. "Mum?" Narcissa wasted no time, before holding onto Draco before apparating the both of them out of the cave.

"Aiden," cried Harry. He doesn't understand what is happening but at this moment, he felt like Aiden had just abandoned him here. _Why did he leave without saying anything to me? Is he still mad at me?_ These thoughts kept repeating itself in his head.

Ryan went up to Harry, and said urgently, "Harry, I need you to listen carefully. We don't have much time before they reach the cave."

Harry nodded absently.

"Your friends are here but you can't tell them about us being here with you, alright?" Seeing Harry still staring forlornly at the spot that Aiden had stood, Ryan tried to comfort the distraught kid as much as possible given the limited time that they had. "Aiden doesn't mean anything by it. He knew that we can't be seen with you, and needed to leave here as soon as possible."

"We need to leave as well," interrupted Lucius.

Ryan gave Harry a quick hug, before standing in front of Lucius. "I believe there are things, which we had yet to discuss."

Lucius gave Harry a quick nod, before apparating out with Ryan, who took off the wards surrounding the cave when they left, right as the intruders entered the cave.

After Lucius and Ryan left, Harry collapsed on the ground. Although he knew the reasoning behind their abrupt departure, his seven year old mind can't get around the idea that they had just abandoned him.

When Hermione had first saw Harry on the ground, she didn't know what to think of the situation. Rushing forward to check if Harry was injured, she was surprised to find Harry, in a seemly perfectly healthy condition, sitting on the ground just staring into nothing.

"Harry," called Hermione tentatively. Harry lifted his head up to look at her with those sad green eyes, not giving any other indication that he heard her. It's as if he is staring right through her, which shocked her to the core. _No kid should have eyes that reflect this much pain. _"What happened?"

The tears from the hurt and pain that Harry is currently feeling, begun to pool at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. Hermione looked at Ron and Sirius worriedly, wondering what could have happened that would have caused Harry to behave like this. Ron just shrugged his shoulders feeling just as lost as Hermione is to Harry's reaction. Sirius, still in his dog form, felt like he had failed Harry yet again. _Some godfather I'm turning out to be. Harry is hurt from whatever that had just happened, and yet I am unable to prevent it beforehand. Just like all other times over the years. _

As the first of the tears start to fall, Hermione pull Harry into her embrace. Holding on to him whilst whispering comforting words into his ears, waiting for Harry's heartbreaking sobs to finish before they head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Severus," called Lucius.

Severus, who was working on some potions in his private lab, put a static charm on the cauldrons, before heading out to the fireplace in his private living area.

Upon seeing Lucius' head in his fireplace, he asked pleasantly, "Lucius, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I'm afraid Draco is currently unwell thus Narcissa is requesting that he stayed in the Manor until he has fully recovers from this latest bout of illness."

"Madam Pomfrey is a highly competent healer," reassured Severus. "She would no doubt be able…"

"You will need to convince Narcissa on this, I'm afraid," interrupt Lucius. "You know how she is when dealing with Draco."

Shaking his head at Narcissa's over-protectiveness, Severus sighed before continuing. "This is not the best time for him to be away from Hogwarts. I'm sure you remember our discussion from the day before."

"Of course but I'm sure that you can think of something to elude any suspicions."

That said Lucius ended the fire-call before Severus could get another word out, leaving behind a very irritated Potion Master.

Turning towards the remaining occupants in the sitting room, Lucius said "I believe that we've delayed our discussion long enough, don't you agree?"

Ryan gulped when all three Malfoys stared at him, waiting for an explanation. _This day just keep getting better and better, doesn't it? _He sighed before diving straight into his story.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy lately. Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. The answers for who Ryan is will finally be revealed in this chapter. It's time to see if any of you guys who have been reading this story manage to guess his identity. For now, please enjoy the next chapter of this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, etc. from the Harry Potter series. Anything that I quote from the books belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

The occupants in the infirmary looked at Harry worriedly. Since he was bought back from Hogsmeade, he had not spoken nor responded to any of them. It is unnerving to see someone so young to be as lost in his thoughts as Harry was. His hand though is moving absently stroking the fur of a big black dog, which had stationed itself right beside Harry, whilst staring straight into nothingness.

Severus had tried to find the memory of what had happened during his brief disappearance at Hogsmeade but what he found from Harry's mind only puzzled him further. He frowned at that thought when he exited Harry's mind.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's wrong with Harry?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"I believe Severus would be better suited to answer that question," said Dumbledore, looking at Severus for an explanation.

"There is no indication that Potter had been harmed physically," said Severus. "But it does appear that his mind had suffered a severe shock." Looking at Madam Pomfrey, he asked, "Is there anything else that you want to add?"

Madam Pomfrey shakes her head. "There is nothing wrong with Mr Potter physically. He appears to be in good health, but it would seem that whatever did happened cause his mind to shut down on everything that is around him. I don't believe that this is the work of a spell though."

"What's going to happen to Harry now?" asked Ron.

"There is nothing much that we could do now. It is up to him to snap of this, I'm afraid as this deals primarily with his mental condition. I fear any other external influence would only cause further damage," said Madam Pomfrey seriously. "He will stay in the infirmary for further observation in case there are any changes to his condition."

Hermione looked ready to cry at that news. "It is all my fault. If only I had kept a closer watch of Harry, then he wouldn't have gotten lost or kidnapped to the cave," sobbed Hermione. Ron pulled her into him embrace, looking just as upset as she is but is keeping a brave front because he knows that Harry needs them.

Minerva looks at her three charge sadly. "Mr Weasley, please escort Ms Granger back to the Gryffindor dorms," said Minerva sympathetically. "There is nothing that any of you could do for Mr Potter now. It is up to him, to pull himself out of this. Get some rest. You may return to see him tomorrow."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but closed it almost immediately when he saw the stern look on Minerva's face. After weighting her options, Hermione wisely, move and pull Ron out of the infirmary, determined to head to the library to see if she can find any information on how they might be able to pull Harry out of this state of mind.

When the doors of the infirmary is safety shut after Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore pull up a privacy ward around them, before look at Severus imploringly. "Is there anything else that you would like to add, Severus?"

"It would seem that someone had obliviated the memory of the kidnapping from Potter's mind," said Severus seriously. "I am unable to find any reference to that memory. His memory stops right as he was taken outside Zonko's Joke Shop only to be continue when he was found. In between the two, there is only emptiness."

Minerva stared at Severus in shocked. "Who would do such a thing? It is highly dangerous to cast a memory charm on an adult let alone a seven year old kid. We don't even know if it is cast correctly."

Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement to Minerva's statement. "However, it is safe to say that the memory charm had been casted properly because if it wasn't then Mr Potter could be in a worse condition mentally than he is currently is in."

"I think we are unlikely to find out what had happened to Harry today unless he remembers it," said Dumbledore.

"Even when Potter has recovered, it is unlikely that he will be able to remember what had happened," said Severus seriously. "This is not a normal memory charm, where it is simply a block on the memory. It is a total wipeout of the events that had occurred over that period of time."

"Then we will never know what truly happened when he was taken," said Minerva.

"I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore gravely.

Harry had not been as unaware of his surrounding as they thought. In fact, he had been listening to their conversation. He may be young but he had learnt from a young age to always be aware of his surroundings because you may never know who may come after you.

Though he knew that they are worried about his lack of response, he couldn't bring himself to care about them because his focus at the moment is Aiden. He knew he hurt Aiden when he said that he wouldn't testify against Ryan, but how can he given who Ryan really is.

_Flashback_

"You… you are me," said Harry whilst staring at Ryan in disbelief.

"Yes," said Ryan calmly.

"But that's not possible," said Harry. "You can't be me because I'm me."

"I am Harry Potter but I am also from the future," said Ryan.

"It is impossible to travel through time."

"Well, I do have the tendency to defy all odds. Besides, it is possible to do so with magic."

"How do I even know if you are telling the truth?" asked Harry skeptically.

Ryan reached into his shirt, and pulled out the necklace that he wore for Harry to see. Harry gasp in shock. It's the same necklace that Aiden had given to Harry when they first met each other. Subconsciously, Harry reaches into his shirt to check that his necklace is still with him.

"The friendship gift…" started Harry.

"From Aiden," continued Ryan. "I'm sure Aiden had told you that this can't be duplicated." Harry nodded. "Then you would also know that unless they know it is there, no one will be able to see it let alone remove it from you."

Harry nodded against absently at what Ryan had said. Whilst coming to terms with Ryan's identity, Harry continued to just stare at the necklace in Ryan's hand before noticing the other necklace beneath it. "Why is Aiden's necklace with you?" asked Harry curiously.

Ryan didn't even know where to start with his explanations. He would really like to tell Harry everything there is to know about the future, especially the life that could be saved, he knew he couldn't. He had already taken a big risk by coming back to the past. There is no telling how this could affect the future, and he is not about to do anything that could jeopardise the future that he knew of any further. _Aiden is my priority._

"The real reason that I came back was to ask you to find out Aiden's true identity as soon as possible," said Ryan seriously.

Harry shake his head, and said "I don't need to. He said before that he will tell me when the time is right."

"I know Aiden said that but in his eyes, there will never be a right time. There will always be some other reason that will prevent him from telling you."

"He will tell me," said Harry fervently. "I trust him."

Ryan sighed. He knew that he couldn't fault Harry for trusting Aiden implicitly as he himself had done so. "I know you do, but so did I."

Harry stayed silent not knowing how to respond to the implication of Ryan's words.

"Sometime in the near future, Voldemort will return and when he does, the war will begin to escalate so dramatically that the wizardry world will suffer huge losses," said Ryan painfully as he remembered all the deaths and destruction that the war had caused. "Despite the severity of the war, I find myself really fortunate to escape relatively unharmed in most of the tight situations that I am in. Initially, I put it down as merely pure luck but as the war progresses; various events had caused certain information to come to light."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Ryan continued as though Harry had not interrupted him. "When our spy in the Death Eaters' rank was discovered, we lost our only informant on what Voldemort is planning. It is only with Aiden's help that he even survived after being found out by Voldemort. Even through all of this, I have never doubt Aiden because I knew if there is anyone that I could ever fully trust, it would be Aiden. So when Aiden started passing on information to us or even when he was only confirming information that we already found out from the spy, I have never question it. That was my first mistake. Because of my trust in Aiden, I never had any reason to question where and how he got these information."

Ryan stopped as his throat constricted whilst he think of how to phrase his next words. Swallowing painfully as he blinked away the tears as he remembers the betrayal he felt when he realised how exactly Aiden had gotten his information. "Aiden joined the Death Eaters shortly after Voldemort's return, and had quickly risen up the ranks, in part due to his father's position within the Inner Circle."

"Death Eaters?"

"They are Voldemort's followers, who go around the wizardry world doing his bidding. Killing and torturing people….."

"NO! You are lying," shouted Harry interrupting Ryan's explanation as his face light up in anger unable to hear any more about it.

"I'm not," said Ryan forcefully before sighing when he saw how shaken Harry was with this news. "Look, I know how you felt because that's exactly how I felt when I first found out about it. Disbelief…."

"Then why would you say such a thing about Aiden?"

"Because it is the truth," said Ryan painfully. "Do you think I would even say such a thing about Aiden if it wasn't or if I had even a single doubt about it?"

Harry stayed silent because he knew that he would never be able to stay something like that about Aiden. But he also knows that Ryan wouldn't have said something like this if he wasn't sure.

Ryan saw the conflicting emotions that pass Harry's face, and felt bad having to load all of these information and burden on his younger self. But it is necessary for him to understand the urgency and importance of finding out Aiden's identity as soon as possible before it is too late, reasoned Ryan with himself.

"Aiden is good person," said Harry confidently whilst breaking the silence between them. "He wouldn't support Voldemort."

Hearing the desperation in Harry's voice, that's willing him to refute what he had just said so as to keep the image that Harry had already have of Aiden alive, Ryan felt the need to at least reassure Harry of Aiden's role in the war.

"Aiden doesn't actually support Voldemort," said Ryan. "He joined Voldemort's ranks because not only was it expected of him, given his identity, but also to spy on Voldemort. Whilst I don't agree with the path that he had taken, I can't argue that it was not for the best. It is mainly through his role that we were even able to win this war in the end." Ryan sighed. "I guess I'll never know nor fully understand the full extent of the sacrifices that Aiden had made."

"Why not?" asked Harry warily.

"He died in the final battle," said Ryan sorrowfully.

_End Flashback_

Ryan's words kept repeating itself in his mind over and over again. Never letting him forget for even a second about what awaits Aiden in the future, death. For a seven year old kid, knowing that his closest friend in the whole world will die is too much for his young shoulder to bear.

Remembering his conversation with Ryan also reminded him of what had happened subsequently. Aiden's hurt on what he had said.

_Aiden, I'm really so sorry. I'm not trying to choose Ryan over you. Really, please believe me._

Try as he might, Aiden is not responding to him at all. No matter how much he pleads with Aiden mentally, all that he got was silence. To him, the silence treatment is the most unbearable of all.

Tears begun to fall from his eyes again, and his body began to shake due to the sobs. The dog lifted his head up to look at Harry, and whined pitifully. Sirius felt utterly useless, unable to find a way to stop the pain that sees so clearly in Harry's eyes.

The emotional drain from the events of the past few hours begun to take its toll on his seven year old body that he succumbed to the darkness that is beckoning him. With the thought of seeing Aiden in the dreamscape, his body relaxes into a slumber.

_I'll explain everything to him when I see him. _

When Harry arrived at their hideaway, he looks around the green field that is surrounding the mansion for any signs of Aiden before proceeding to look for him inside the mansion. Once he has finished searching and am unable to find any signs of Aiden, he went to sit at the front steps of the mansion to wait for Aiden.

_I'll be able to see him when he arrived, and then I can tell him what really happened in that cave with Ryan._

But as the hours pass by, there is still no sign of Aiden. Even so, Harry never gave up and continued to sit at the front steps waiting for him.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sunlight shining through the cracks of the curtains. Looking around, he realised that he is in his own room in the Manor thus feeling a bit disoriented as to why he was there, and not in his dorms in Hogwarts. He brought his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes, when the memories of the conversation from the previous night filled his mind.

_Flashback_

After Ryan had answered all their question under every truth spells, and potions that they knew, the Malfoys finally conceded that Ryan is indeed telling the truth. He is indeed Harry Potter, who had travelled back to the past.

Draco stared at Ryan in disbelief before shaking himself out of the stupor, and starts to scream at him. "Are you insane? Do you know the risk that you took? You could have been lost in the time space not to mention the consequences of changing the past!"

"What do you expect me to do then?" ask Ryan. "Accept your death as one of the casualties of war?"

"Yes," said Draco as though it was the most obviously answer.

Ryan could only stare at Draco, unable to believe that he is accepting the news of his imminent death so calmly.

"You are unbelievable," said Ryan indignantly. "I came back in the hope of saving your life from this fate, and this is the thanks I get."

"No one asked you to come back," said Draco. "In fact, I believe none of your friends could even begin to understand what went through your mind when you tell them that you want to come back in time to save Draco Malfoy."

"Don't I know it," said Ryan bitterly. "But here I am despite their protest to try, and save you."

"Always the hero, aren't you Harry," said Draco sarcastically.

Ryan glared at Draco for that comment. Lucius and Narcissa look at the two of them worriedly but knew that this must be settled between the two of them without any outside interventions.

"I was a fool to come back," snarled Ryan. "To think that after knowing the truth about Aiden, we could have a proper conversation even though you are Draco Malfoy." Tears of frustration begun to fall from Ryan's eyes. "I had always hoped for the day when we would be able to have a conversation like this, face to face, without any masks or disguise. Just as Harry and Aiden. Do you even know when I found out about your true identity, Aiden?" Draco just stared at Ryan not giving any response. "On your deathbed, after your last breath left your body."

Silence hangs over the air on this revelation. None of the Malfoys knew how to respond to that but neither were they surprise on how Aiden's identity was revealed. After a long while, Draco's expression softens and sighed.

"There will always be death during a war. You can't just expect to save everyone that you have lost," said Draco sadly.

"I'm not trying to save everyone," said Ryan. "Only you."

"Why? Most, if not all, of your friends had survived the war. Why risk all that to save my life?" asked Draco. "What will you do, if you manage to save my life but at the cost of either Ron or Hermione's life? Did you even consider that?"

"It wouldn't," said Ryan confidently.

"How would you know? The fact that you are even here would have already meant that the past is changing in ways that we can't even begin to fathom. The future that you know of might not even exist anymore," said Draco.

Ryan runs his hand through his hair frustratedly. "I can't do anything right in your eyes, can I? It's always what you say goes. I've listened to you over the years, is it that hard to listen to me just this once. I'm not asking a lot, only for you to reveal yourself as Aiden to my younger self."

"And yet what you ask of me is the one thing that I can't do," said Draco.

"Why not?" asked Ryan.

Draco looks at Ryan curiously, before his eyes widen unconsciously coming to the same conclusion as Lucius and Narcissa just did. Ryan knows not of the prophesy even after the war.

_But it isn't my place to tell him about it. If neither my future self nor my parents' future selves inform Harry about it, then there would be a reason for it. Even with my death, I would have ensured that Harry knew about it because it is the least that I could have done. But as it stands, there could only be one reason, for should it be true, he shall remain obviously about it. _

Ryan just stared at the three Malfoys, as they seem to be having a silent conversation with each other. Feeling angry at being left in the dark, Ryan narrowing his eyes at the three of them, before asking accusingly, "What are you hiding from me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore for your war had ended," said Narcissa placidly.

Before Ryan could protest, Lucius interrupted quickly. "If our future selves had kept it from you, then it shall remain that way. I'm sure that there is a good reason for it."

Draco excused himself and left the room quickly before Ryan could respond not wanting to hear him arguing with his parents about the second prophesy. Upon entering his room, he rested his back against the door, and slides down to the floor, pulling his leg close to his chest whilst sobbing anguishly over the future.

_End Flashback_

Draco refused to allow the tears to fall. He can no longer distinguish where they are tears of happiness or sadness. Though he is happy that Harry had cared enough to risk the future that he know of in order to save his life but yet he knew deep down that he shouldn't have done that. Happiness of Harry being victorious of the war is overshadowed by his fate. The fact that Harry is still obviously to the second prophesy after the war had ended is not lost to him.

_If that is how my future self had intended, then it shall remain so. But at least, I know despite everything, the war will end in our favor and Harry will finally find the happiness that he deserved. That's all I ever wanted for him. _

Thinking of the future and Ryan brought him back to the seven year old Harry that he had left behind in the cave. He could feel the sadness, and the hurt that Harry felt when he thought they had abandoned him. But there was nothing that could be done in that situation, and taking him with them was not an option.

_I had never miss a meeting before when we were younger, and last night was the first time I did, at least it is in Harry's seven year old mind. But it was too soon to face him after everything that had happened and revealed. I could only hope that Harry does not grow any more attached to me before my time is up._

* * *

Despite having woken up an hour ago, Harry didn't move from his position on the bed that he slept in. He knows that he is in the infirmary but all of this is inconsequential to him at the moment.

_He always turns up but he didn't last night. I didn't mean to hurt him like that but I can't let them take Ryan away. _

Harry's fingers went to grip the ring on his necklace, for the reassurance that it would bring knowing that it is still there with him.

_As long as I have this, it will be alright. Aiden said before that it is a token of our friendship and that it will stay with me. So, as long as the necklace is with me, Aiden will come back. _

"Harry," called Hermione tentatively. "How are you?"

But Harry continued to ignore her presence as well as the other occupants in the room just like he had yesterday.

Hermione look at Ron worriedly, when Harry didn't answer her.

"Harry, mate. Let's go down to the Great Hall for breakfast," said Ron.

"I'm afraid, Mr Potter can't leave the infirmary yet. He has to stay here for further observations," said Madam Pomfrey.

'Why are you in the infirmary, Harry?'

'Aiden?'

'Who else could it be?' thought Draco lightly. 'Are you sick or injuried?'

Harry stayed silent for a moment contemplating what to say. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry?'

'I'm not trying to choose Ryan over you in the cave. Honest.'

Draco sighed mentally. 'I know you don't mean it. Ryan explained everything to us.'

Harry let a breath of relief at that before remembering how Aiden had not shown up at their hideaway the night before.

Draco felt the hurt that Harry felt.

'Harry? What's wrong?'

'You didn't turn up last night.'

'I know but after everything that had happened last night, I guess I need some time to sort myself out. I'm sorry.'

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. Although he is hurt that Aiden had not turned up, he understand his reasoning because the news that Ryan bought is not easy to grasp. He himself had yet to accept that Aiden will die sometime soon in the future because of the war, so he knows that it is even harder for Aiden himself.

Sensing Harry's depress mood, Draco knew that Harry is still thinking about Ryan's revelation. Desperate to cheer Harry up, Draco begun telling Harry a few jokes to get a laugh out of him.

_The future is still years ahead. For now, I will just treasure the time that we have left. Before long, you will find the happiness that you rightfully deserved. Until then, I'll stay by your side for as long as you need me. _

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. Please review. I would really want to know what everyone thinks of the story so far. It will provide good motivation for me to continue writing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Thanks for the review for the last chapter. From now on, I will refer to the future Harry as Ryan. It's easier to separate both Harrys like this. Thanks also to everyone who kept coming back to read this story. I'd like it if you can leave a comment or feedback for me about this story. For the moment, let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, etc. from the Harry Potter series. Anything that I quote from the books belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Severus had arrived in the infirmary early in the morning to see if there were any changes to Harry's condition. Upon finding Harry still asleep, Severus decided to leave and come back later to check on him, but as he was leaving, he saw Harry begun to wake up. After he was awake, Severus thought he saw a flicker of emotion that passed through Harry's eyes. But it disappears as soon as it appears so he put it down as a flicker of his imagination and continued to observe Harry further.

When Harry's friends arrived, he was watched the non-existing interaction between them before seeing a range of emotions flickered in Harry's eyes for awhile. Confident that he truly saw it this time, he was curious to know as to what could possible cause this. Knowing with absolute certainty that whatever is happening does not involve anything in the physical world, since Harry soon return to his blank stare at the walk in front.

With that, he entered Harry's mind for a second time within a 24 hour period. When he did, all he found in Harry's mind was darkness that stretch beyond the eyes can see. The very same darkness that had greeted him yesterday when he first ventured into Harry's mind.

_This is most unusual. Usually there would be at least some sort of brain activity around unless that person is dead. But Potter is very well alive at this moment. There must be something going on in his mind for those emotions to pass through his eyes. _

He continued to search through Harry's mind hoping to find the answer that he was looking. After awhile, he resigned to the fact that Harry's mind condition is the same as it was yesterday. Knowing he wouldn't be able to find his answer by staying any longer in Harry's mind, he pulled out only to realise that none of the other occupants had noticed the subtle change in Harry's conditions earlier.

_Fools, the lot of them. They will never be able to find out what is wrong with Potter if they don't pay attention to any changes in his condition. _

Glaring at them, he left the other occupants in the infirmary to ponder over the mystery that was Harry Potter.

_Besides, he is not the only mystery I had at the moment. _

Draco had sensed when Severus first entered Harry's mind. Not wanting to alarm Harry, he continued to keep Harry occupied whilst blocking Severus from Harry's mind as much as possible despite knowing the bond will protect them. He could sense Severus' inquisitiveness of Harry's condition when he found Harry's mind to be full of darkness.

_I'm sorry, Uncle Severus. But this is a secret that you can't know of. There is much at stake at the moment, and the future would probably have changed much more from what it was. Something that we couldn't afford to happen. _

'Aiden, when can I meet you again?' asked Harry curiously.

'Tonight.'

'No, I mean in person.'

'Harry,' Draco began slowly. 'I don't think it's such a good idea.'

'Why not? You came looking for me in the cave yesterday.'

'That's different.'

'How is it different?'

Draco sighed whilst thinking of how to phrase his answer so that Harry wouldn't take it the wrong way. He knew part of the problem was what happened in the cave, and what Ryan had told him. He is not as ignorant as to believe that Ryan didn't say anything to Harry.

_Well, there is nothing I can do besides to soothe his fears that I will be here. _

'Harry, what did Ryan say to you?'

Instantly, the fear and sadness that flow from Harry increased dramatically. Ryan's word repeated itself over and over again in his head. Feeling Harry's distress, Draco sent a hug mentally to Harry to reassure him of his support.

'Harry, no matter what will happen in the future. We will have to let it take its course, and not worry too much about it. We have to live our life as each day comes because the future is endless.'

'But… But….'

'I can only guess what Ryan had told you given what he had said to me. Believe me when I said it doesn't matter whatever the future may holds, there is nothing you or I can do to prevent it. If it is our fate, then we must accept it.'

'I don't want to lose you,' screamed Harry mentally in agony.

'You don't know that for certain. The future could already be changing as we speak.'

'Ryan said you will join Voldemort in the future. Is it true?'

Draco stayed silent. But it is enough for Harry as a confirmation for Ryan had told him.

'No,' pleaded Harry. 'Please don't, Aiden. You are the only one that I have got, I can't lose you as well.'

'Don't be silly. You have the Weasleys, Hermione, and many others that care and love you for who you are. You are no longer the boy that is living alone in the Dursleys that I met all those years ago. You have the support from some of the best friends and family that you could ever have in the world.'

'But they are not you.'

'Of course, I'm one of the kind,' joked Draco lightly. 'What kind of life will we be living if all we do is spend our time worrying about the future. Let's just take one day at a time for now and see what the future will hold for us.'

* * *

Ryan felt really guilty knowing the emotional pain that he had bought to both Draco and Harry with the news that he gave them. Even so, he couldn't allow himself to regret it because the price is simply too high.

_If I were to regret any of this, I shouldn't have even attempted to return to the past in the first place. _

Being back in his room in the Leaky Cauldron, he allowed himself some time to recompose himself after the events of the past day. Even so, the memories of the past continue to flood his mind, especially ones regarding Draco.

_Flashbacks_

"NO!! Let me go!!" Ryan struggled against the arms around his chest, holding him back.

"You have to leave. There's nothing you can do here. You will only die if you stay here any longer," said Aiden calmly.

"Then I'll rather die than to run like a coward. Let me go!!" Ryan screamed before promptly stomp his foot on Aiden's causing his friend to yelp in surprise that he would resort to such juvenile technique.

Ryan then run at the direction that he last saw them took his friends but was stopped by Aiden again before he got too far. This time he is ready for him, and punches him square at his jaw before taking all of his anger and frustration out on him not even realising that Aiden is not retaliating.

- Flash -

"You lied to me!" Ryan snarled at Aiden, before turning to the other person in the room, "You could have contacted me somehow to tell me but you choose to listen to him!"

"There isn't any other way. If I had attempted any form of contact, I would have been discovered," said the person.

"What sort of excuse is that? There are always other ways that will allow you to tell me that you are safe."

"Not in this case," said Aiden calmly.

"That's where you are wrong. There will always be choices that you can make regardless of the situation."

- Flash -

Two figures standing at the centre of the devastation before one of them started to fall to the ground. Ryan rushed forward to catch Aiden, and before settling him gently on the ground checking for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." But he could hear Aiden having some difficulty breathing.He felt his hand being soaked with liquid, and drew his hand back. Seeing so much blood on his hands in such a short period of time where his hands were on Draco's chest, he knows that blood is flowing out of Aiden's body at dangerous levels.

"Stay awake, please." He pleaded. "I'm not good at casting any healing spells so we'll have to wait till Madam Pomfrey gets here. She'll be able to help you. Before you know it, you will be as good as new."

Ignoring Ryan's cries of protest, Aiden push himself up and look at him directly in his eyes.

"Harry, you did it. It's all over now."

"I know," said Ryan. "Now, lie back down, and save your strength."

"I'd want some peace and quiet after all this," said Aiden quietly.

"I'd love some too."

Smiling ever so slightly, he continued, "You will be able to have the life you had always wanted. Free from all this."

Ryan just stayed silent. Aiden stared into Ryan's eyes seeing weariness, happiness and acceptance of what had just happened, before breaking into a small smile, though Ryan wouldn't be able to see it because his hood is still pulled up.

"Close your eyes."

"Aiden, you need to lay back to slow the bleeding from your wounds."

"Please. Just this once, close your eyes."

Ryan sighed impatiently before going as he was told. Aiden looked at him and smiles sadly while tears start to flow freely from the corner of his eyes. The people that had gathered around them were looking at these two figures.

"Harry, you above everyone else deserves to be happy after all that you have been through. I have no doubt that you will find it now with Voldemort's death, and being able to live your life as you had always wanted it to be. Regardless of what will happen, I know you will pull through because that's just who you are, being able to pull through in the toughest of time."

Aiden then rests his head on his shoulder. _Above all else, I'm glad to have met you._

With that, Aiden loses his fight to stay conscious.

_End Flashback_

He hasn't thought of that last day since he decided to come back to the past. Pushing that painful memory to the back of his head, not wanting to relive the pain of Aiden's death.

_You have always been there to protect me to the best of your ability whilst sacrificing yourself greatly. Never had you ever complain about it, nor wish for me to know. Though, I had managed to find out more about it during the war, I will never be able to support you or appreciate your efforts or even just knowing the whole truth. I had wished that I know your story because maybe then things could be much different than what it is. So, this time, I'll try my best to make sure that it will be different. _

* * *

"Did Ryan say what time he will be coming back?" asked Lucius.

"No," said Narcissa before asking. "What are we going to do?"

"There is nothing much we can do. If the future is as how Ryan had told us, there is nothing we could do to change it for the outcome to remain the same."

"But at the cost of Draco's life?" cried Narcissa devastatingly

Lucius sighed.

"How can you be so calm about this, Lucius?" asked Narcissa. "Even if, Draco is destined to die in order for the light to be victorious, I don't think I can ever accept it."

"Darling, you knew that this was one of the possibility right from the start when we first heard the prophesy."

"Even so, it was only a possibility then. Now, with the news that Ryan brought, it is a fact and a future that we are supposes to be fighting for. A future where we had to sacrifice our son for this cause."

Lucius quickly pulled Narcissa into a hug, before pressing a light kiss onto her forehead. Narcissa broke into sobs at the gentle gesture of comfort that Lucius had offered. Lucius continue to whisper comforting words into Narcissa ear, though knowing that it is not enough.

_This is my fault. If I didn't join the Death Eaters, my family wouldn't have to suffer like this now. Because of my mistakes, my wife and son will have to pay for my sins. _

Draco stayed outside the door of the study not wanting to interrupt his parents. He was on his way to the study to look for them. When he heard his parents talking about the news that Ryan had bought, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt them, knowing they need this time to discuss it among them. So, he stayed outside waiting for them to finish. Now, hearing his mother's cries, Draco is overwhelmed by guilt at having been the cause of his parents' sadness and pain.

"What prophesy?" whispered Ryan curiously.

Draco jumped, forgetting for the moment that Ryan was there with him. The reason why he went looking for his parents in the first place. He carefully erased all emotions from his face before turning to look at Ryan.

"I'm not sure," said Draco.

"Don't lie to me," whispered Ryan angrily.

Not wanting to make a scene outside his parents' study where his parents could easily come out and find them there, Draco indicated for Ryan to follow him quietly, knowing full well that his parents need some time to themselves to compose themselves before seeing the two of them again.

Once they reached Draco's room, Ryan immediately rounded on Draco for an explanation.

"What was the prophesy that your parents were talking about?" repeated Ryan angrily.

"How long will you be staying here, in the past?" asked Draco evasively.

"Don't change the subject," said Ryan irately.

Draco sighed. "Sometimes, you are just too stubborn for your own good."

"It's a good thing too since everyone decided to keep me in the dark most of the time."

"But sometimes, circumstances are beyond our control."

"That is not a good enough reason," said Ryan huffily. "Now, stop changing the subject and tell me about this prophesy. For some reason, I don't think that this is the same prophesy that I already knew of."

"Can you tell me about the prophesy that you already knew?"

"Why?" asked Ryan suspiciously.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious."

Ryan is suspicious of Draco nonchalant response that is doesn't want to let him know about the contents of this prophesy without finding out about the second prophesy. "Only if you tell me what's in the other prophesy."

Draco contemplates the offer presented to him. They are still missing the details from the first prophesy that this offer is too good to pass up.

_Who knows when Harry will find out about this prophesy? We will need the details soon given the current situation. But I can't tell Ryan about the second prophesy. _

Ryan stared at Draco blank expression, realising that he doesn't really know Draco well enough to be able to understand him.

_We've been friends for so many years and yet I can't read him at all. He is my best friend, and yet he's like a stranger to me. This is not how it was suppose to be. _

"Do you know what I just realised?" asked Ryan sadly. Draco looks at Ryan curiously before shaking his head. "I don't really know who you are. Who Draco is? Who Aiden really is? It's really unsettling considering that we knew each other for so many years."

"The one that you knew was the future me."

"I know you as well. You are my past as well as my future. I should be able to tell what's going on in your head but yet here I am standing here in your room, trying to understand you and read your emotions like a stranger."

Draco doesn't know how to react to that statement but felt the need to comfort Ryan, move unconsciously towards him, pulling him into an embrace.

Ryan tensed for a moment before relaxing into Draco's embrace, soaking in the familiar warm that the shorter boy is offering.

"I'd die for you, do you know that?" whispered Draco suddenly into Ryan's ear.

Ryan pulled away from the embrace, and look at Draco angrily. "Don't say that."

"Why not? Because I really did?"

"You are a right bastard, do you know that?"

"I'm a Malfoy. Shouldn't you know that by now?"

"You are also Aiden."

"I never denied that I am Aiden, but you must also remember that I am Draco Malfoy as well. The Aiden you knew is true, and yet the Draco Malfoy you knew is also true. They seem like two different people but in reality they are one of the same. "

"Don't you think I know that? I have spent hours trying to understand how these two vastly different people are one of the same, but yet I can't find the right answer. Hermione had said that you are only pretending to be my friend to pass on any information to Voldemort, and it sounds like the only logical conclusion."

"Believe what you will," said Draco indignantly. "It doesn't matter to me."

"But it is to me. I know that you wouldn't betray me to Voldemort. Yes, you might be Draco Malfoy but you are also Aiden. I trust Aiden with my life, and indirectly I trust you, Draco, with my life as well."

"Ryan…."

"Please tell me the truth," pleaded Ryan unable to take being kept in the dark any longer.

"Aren't you happy that the war is finally over? That Voldemort is finally dead, and you can live the rest of your life peacefully?"

"Of course, I am."

"Then don't go chasing after the past, or what had happened. Live the life that you are meant to live, chase after your dreams, get married, have kids, and a family of your own. Don't you want to do all of that?"

"But…"

"Don't let my death stop you from doing all these things and more. Let the past stay in the past, Ryan."

"I can't," said Ryan painfully. "Not until I get some answers. I know that there is more to this than I know of, and I want to know what is it that you have not been telling me. Without it, I don't think I can close that chapter of my life."

"Tell me about the prophesy on your life."

"How do you know that it is about me? I never said anything about it being about me, and I know that my younger self had no idea about this prophesy until later in the future."

"You shouldn't be surprise about this by now," said Draco lightly.

Ryan kept on mumbling about how Aiden is always one step ahead in terms of gathering and retrieving information. Draco just grinned at that.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

If Draco was surprised when Ryan suddenly started repeating the first prophesy, he didn't show it.

"The other prophesy talks about my fate and path in this war," said Draco calmly, feeling that it is only right to let Ryan know a vague interpretation of the second prophesy.

"I told you the exact wording of the prophesy, the least you could do is to tell me the whole prophesy."

"I'm afraid that is all that I can tell you. If it was up to my parents, they wouldn't even say a word about it considering my future self didn't tell you about it."

"Does it say that you have to be a Death Eater?"

Draco just stayed silent at that question leaving the both of them to ponder over the information that had just been revealed.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. More reviews please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Sorry guys for the late update. I've been really busy recently, and just haven't had the time to finish the chapter earlier. Thanks for all your continual support for this story of mine. Now, let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, etc. from the Harry Potter series. Anything that I quote from the books belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 12**

Whilst the occupants in Malfoy Manor were busy contemplating the revelations that they have had over the past 24 hours, three mysterious characters had just appeared beyond the magical wrought-iron gate hoping to seek entrance into the manor.

"We wish to speak with the owners of the manor," said one of them.

The face on the gate stared at them for a moment as if to determine their worthiness before it smooth out to pass on the message. After a long while, the gate opened itself allowing these strangers to pass through. When they reached the main door of the manor, a house elf was already there to greet them.

"Master will see you in the study," said Tinky, the house elf. With a snap of her fingers, the cloaks that they were wearing appeared in Tinky's arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" protested the man. "We need those cloaks."

"Guests can't see master without removing your cloaks."

"It still does not give you the right to remove it from us without our permission," said the man heatedly.

"Tinky is only doing her job, sir."

"I know you are only trying to do your job, Tinky but we really can't go and see your master without our cloaks," said one of the women gently. "It will alarm them unnecessarily."

"No cloaks allowed."

Not wanting to stay here any longer than necessary to argue with the house elf, the man moved forward to grab their cloaks back from Tinky but she sent the cloaks to the cloak room without any hesitation.

"Hey," cried the man in protest.

"Tinky is taking good care of your cloaks. Now, guests is to follow Tinky to see master. "

Without leaving any room for argument, Tinky begun to lead the three strangers, arguing all the way, towards the study.

* * *

"Is it wise, allowing them into the manor like this?" asked Narcissa worriedly. "We don't even know who they are."

"Don't worry. The manor will protect us from any harm," said Lucius calmly.

"Who do you suppose they are? Do you think they are here to look for Ryan?"

"No matter what their reasons are I'm sure we will find out when they arrived."

Narcissa bit her lips nervously. "What about Draco and Ryan?"

"They have been told to stay in Draco's room until we have met and questioned these strangers."

Sensing Narcissa's escalating distress over the visitors' presence in the manor that is so unlike her, Lucius pulled Narcissa into his embrace and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

"This isn't only about the visitors, is it?"

Narcissa sigh into Lucius' embrace, not even trying to hide her emotional distress. "I'm worried about Draco. Everything that Ryan told us is the worst outcome that we had ever expected."

"I know but as long as it has yet to happened, we can still try to prevent it."

"Draco wouldn't agree to anything that would change the outcome of the war. He seems resigned to that fate that he will die in a few years time. I can't understand why is all of these happening to my baby."

The tears that Narcissa have been trying so far to suppress begun to fall. Lucius tighten his hold on Narcissa, whilst whispering words of comfort. _There is more to this than any of us including Ryan knowing. No matter what, I believe that everything will work itself out in the end. We will find a way to get through this together. _

A light knock was heard interrupting their musings. Both Malfoys pull away from each other to recompose themselves. Lucius bought his fingers to Narcissa's face to wipe away the traces of tears that have been flowing, and whispered a glamour charm. After ensuring that they are both presentable, Lucius called out for these guests to enter the study room.

The door opened to reveal the three strangers, all whom swiftly move into the study.

"Tinky," called Narcissa, immediately upon seeing the strangers.

Tinky appeared with a 'pop' before bowing to both Lucius and Narcissa respectfully.

"Why are their cloaks still with them?" asked Lucius angrily.

Having distinctively remembering removing the guests' cloaks, Tinky turned around to look at the guest only to realise that they still have their cloaks with them. Shocked that they manage to get their cloaks back given she had only just left them outside of the study not too long ago, Tinky turned back fearfully to her masters.

"Tinky is sorry, Master Lucius," said Tinky, knowing any explanation will do nothing to curb their anger at her failure to do this one task.

"Sorry will not excuse your incompetence," said Lucius coldly.

Not one to stand by and watch others take the blame for her actions; one of the women interrupted the exchange between Tinky and Lucius angrily. "Do not blame her for what is our fault. She did her job as requested and had indeed removed our cloaks when we first entered the manor but we have summoned them back after Tinky left us outside the room."

Narcissa turned to look at the three strangers frostily. "Are you not aware that the condition of your entry into the manor was the removal of your cloaks?"

"If you count having Tinky remove our cloaks without our permission when we entered the manor as an indication of your condition, then yes," said the man.

"Nevertheless, it is the condition upon which you are expected to abide by," said Lucius coldly. "I see no reason to waste any more of my time with guests that have not only broken the condition of their entry into the manor but also ones who doesn't have the courtesy of revealing their identity in our presence considering that they are the ones requesting an audience with us. Tinky, escort them out."

All three of them stand defiantly and immediately assume a defensively posture, gripping their wands firmly in their hands, to combat any magic that Tinky or any of the Malfoys might use on them to remove them from the manor.

"Now, listen here. We did not come all this way to the manor only to have you throw us out like this," said the other woman angrily. "We came here to talk and that's what we are going to do. Until then, we wouldn't be leaving the manor and don't even think of trying to force us out because I assure you that we are more than capable of re-entering the manor again with or without your consent."

"Is that a threat?" asked Lucius.

The first woman rested her hand on the other woman's arm gently to calm her. "If all you wanted to know was our identities, you could have just asked," said the first woman calmly.

"Had you been willing to volunteer this information in the first place, you wouldn't have made such a fuss over the fact that your cloaks were removed," said Lucius.

"I told you, we should have gone with the shock factor," grumbled the man. "But, no…."

"Oh, shut up!" said the second woman.

"You can argue in your own time away from here. As of now, your presence is no longer welcomed. I suggest that the three of you leave before I call the Aurors and press charges for trespassing," warn Lucius.

With that, Lucius begun to led Narcissa out of the study.

_If they think I'm going to just leave, then they are solely mistaken. _The man move in front of them to intercept them from leaving.

"You are not leaving the study without hearing us out first," demanded the man whilst pointing his wand at Lucius and Narcissa.

However, much to his shock, and his companions', their wands flew out of their hands into Lucius' waiting hands as soon as that threat was made. After Lucius caught their wands, both he and Narcissa took their wands out of their robe and pointed their wand at the three of them whilst glaring coldly at them.

"How dare you raise your wand at us?" snarled Lucius, while indicating with his wand that the man should join his companions on the other side of the room. "If you think that being successful in entering the manor would allow you to attack us without repercussion then you are solely mistaken. You are going to regret the day when you decide to cross a Malfoy."

"He didn't mean anything harm. We are not here to threaten you at all. On the contrary, we come to speak to you about something of utmost importance. Please hear us out first," pleaded the first woman. "We will leave peacefully after that. We swear it."

"You have threatened me in my own home, and now you are asking us to listen to you," said Narcissa incredulously. "I see no reason to listen to a single word that you have to say."

"I apologise for my friend's action," interrupt the first woman quickly. "But we really need to speak to you."

"Only an ignorant stranger such as yourself would ever contemplate the actions that you have taken so far. Since you are indeed a stranger to both myself and my wife, I can't even begin to fathom your presence here in the manor and the matter that you wish to speak to us about would be of importance," said Lucius coldly.

"Oh, for goodness sake! This is getting us no where," said the second woman frustratedly. She then promptly pushes her hood off her head to reveal her identity. When her companions saw her doing so, they promptly follow suit.

If they had been expecting any sort of reaction from either Lucius or Narcissa, they were solely disappointed. Besides the slight lifting of their eyebrows, Lucius and Narcissa gave no other indication that they were shocked by their identities. They continued to maintain the cold façade that they whilst staring at the strangers, waiting for their next move. The three of them shifted uncomfortably under their stared.

"Don't tell me that you don't recognize us," said the man after the silence in the room became too much for him to bear.

"I still stand by what we had said before. I don't think we have met. If we had, I'm sure we would have recognised you when you lowered your hood," said Lucius.

"You've got to be kidding me," said the man incredulity.

But neither Lucius nor Narcissa responded to his comment. Hoping to minimise any more arguments between them, the first woman started introducing themselves to the Malfoys.

"My name is Hermione Granger, the woman beside me is Ginny Weasley, and that's Ron Weasley," said Hermione politely.

"If you had hoped to trick us with these identities, then you must have taken us for a fool," said Narcissa immediately. "Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley are currently at Hogwarts."

"I do not doubt that they are at Hogwarts but I can assure you that we are not lying either," said Hermione.

"Your actions so far have not given us any reason to trust your words," said Lucius.

"We are telling the truth. In actually fact, we are their older version as we came from the future," said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Lucius with mock curiosity. Hermione nodded her head. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't object should we require some concrete proof."

"None whatsoever. All we ask is for you to hear us out first," said Hermione calmly.

* * *

"Let's go," said Ryan impatiently, wanting to leave the room and rush to the study as soon as possible. "Didn't you say one of the wards just went off?"

"Yes, but…" began Draco.

"No buts. These strangers have just raised their wands against your parents in your own home. Wouldn't you want to go and help them? I know I would."

"Regardless of how I felt, my father have instructed us to remain in this room until he told us otherwise," said Draco calmly though the slight shaking of his hands betrayed his emotions.

"You don't have to listen to everything your father said. If you are given a choice would you have stayed put here or rushed down to help them?"

"My parents are more than capable of taking care of themselves," said Draco loudly as if to reassure both Ryan and himself of this fact.

"But it doesn't lessen your worries, does it?"

Draco stayed silent.

"Look, I know I might not understand Draco Malfoy well enough but I do know that the Aiden I know would have at least tried to do something to help his parents. He wouldn't have just stayed in his room whilst his parents are downstairs with a bunch of strangers, whom have just raised their wands against them doing who knows what."

"If you can say that you don't know Draco Malfoy, then you can't say that you know Aiden well enough to comment on what he would and wouldn't do. When are you going to get it? Draco Malfoy and Aiden are one and the same. You can't just say that you know one of them without the other. It doesn't work that way."

"Well, it does to me. All my life, I have only known Aiden and Draco Malfoy as two separate people then all of a sudden I find out that they are in fact the same person. Have you even thought of how I felt when I found out? You can't just expect me to accept it so easily and treat them as the same or to know what you reaction to every situation would be because to me they have always been two vastly different people."

"Then it would seem that you neither know nor understand either Aiden or Draco. Because if you really did, then you wouldn't have said these words."

Ryan is shocked at Draco's words. "What do you mean?"

"If you had truly understood even Aiden, you would have noticed Draco underneath it. You might not have been able to see how Aiden looks like but you would have still been able to realised that Draco is Aiden."

"And how do you expect me to do that. Aiden is kind, nice, and friendly to me from the beginning whilst as Malfoy, you have been a right bastard to me from the moment we met."

"I have not been a 'right bastard' to you from the moment we met."

"Yes, you have. You insulted Ron the first time we met when you should have known that Ron is the first friend I ever had besides you. And don't even bother about starting on how you didn't recognise me."

Draco gasp in shocked at Ryan's words. _That is not the first time we met. It seem like he doesn't even remember the first time we met. I guess I must be pretty forgettable then. _

"Please. This shouldn't have been a shock to you…" started Ryan but stopped when he saw those sad grey eyes. Before he could say anything to Draco, Tinky appeared the room and bowed to both of them.

"Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa request yours presence in the study," said Tinky.

Draco recovered his emotions quickly and moved towards the door without any hesitation eager to check on his parents whilst Ryan was left standing wondering what just happened. _Is it something I said?_

"Ryan," called Draco from the doorway when he realised that Ryan wasn't following him. "Are you coming?"

Ryan looked at Draco searching for the answer to his reaction earlier only to realise that he didn't even know what he was looking for. _Is this how it will always be? I'll never be able to read him whilst he understands me so well._

Unable to understand why Ryan continued to stand there when just a few moments earlier, he can't wait to get out of the room to head to the study. Draco moved in front of him, and waved his hand at his face tentatively.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's go and see your parents."

"Ryan…."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Seeing Draco's worried face, Ryan said, "I'm really fine. I'm just worried about your parents. Let's go and find them. Hopefully, we will meet these strangers and find out what they are after."

"Tinky, are the strangers still with my parents?"

"Yes, Master Draco."

"In that case, you better bring your cloak. We wouldn't want anyone finding out that you are here."

"The invisibility cloak?"

"Just a normal one will do. We'll cast a spell once you raised your hood that wouldn't allow them to see your face."

"Like that one that you always had when we met up?"

"Yes."

Ryan grabs his cloak that was on the sitting chair in Draco's room. Draco immediately cast the spell when the hood is up, and secures it so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Alright then. Let's go and meet them," said Ryan.

They then began their journey to the lower parts of the manor into the study where his parents and the strangers are waiting for them. Once they are outside the study room, they could hear loud voices begun to creep out of the study's door.

Draco indicates for Ryan to be silent whilst he opens the door slight to peek into the room to assess the situation when he heard an angry male voice spoke.

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Harry. There is no way that I would come here voluntarily if there is even a remote possibility of seeing Draco Malfoy. Regardless of what he might have done to aid in the war, it doesn't make up for all the things he said and did over the years. So, forgive me if I'm glad that I wouldn't ever have to see him again. I'm here solely for Harry".

Hermione and Ginny gasp at Ron's insensitive words. Though Draco has been a prat towards them, it shouldn't be the reason for them to be happy about his death especially mentioning it so thoughtlessly in front of his parents. But before they could even open their mouths to scold Ron about it, Draco pushed opened the door and entered the room with a sneer plastered on his face whilst glaring coldly at them.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual despite not having met you before," said Draco coldly.

Ron glared at him but Draco ignored him. Turning towards his parents, he gave them a nod of acknowledgement.

"I apologise for Ron's behavior," said Hermione politely to Draco.

Draco just waved her apologies off. "Your apologies meant nothing to me since the person that should be apologising is him. State your business here at the manor, and then leave."

"We believe that Harry is here in the manor," said Ginny impatiently. "Even if he is not here, I'm sure he would have contacted you to let you know where you can find him."

Draco let out a snort of disbelief. "Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"This is the last place you would ever find Harry Potter in. For your information, Harry Potter and I are not friends. In fact, I believe the term used to describe our relationship would be sworn enemies. Logically speaking, one would not turn up in their sworn enemy's house for a visit."

"We have gone through this before with your parents so quit acting, Malfoy," said Ron heatedly. "We know about Aiden."

"Oh? And who is this Aiden that you are talking about?"

"You. You are Aiden. I don't know what games you are playing at but this stop right now. Pretending to be Harry's imaginary friend and then reveal yourself at the end of the war. I applause you for this ingenious plan which would no doubt ensure that your family will not suffer the consequences of joining Voldemort. Typical Slytherin behavior. All you can think of is yourself, isn't it? Don't expect me to believe for a second that you are really sincere in your friendship with Harry. Because if you are, you wouldn't have treated Harry the way you did for so many years."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. If you insist of wasting my time with all these nonsense, I will call the Aurors to have you remove from the premises forcefully and charged with trespassing."

Before Ron could react to Draco's words, Hermione silently cast a silencing charm on him preventing him from causing anymore damage. Draco raised an eyebrow at her action but Hermione just shrugged.

"We are not here for a fight. All we wanted to know is where we can find Harry."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Potter is not here in the manor despite what you may think. Now that I have answered your question, you can leave the manor."

Hermione turned to look at Lucius and Narcissa pleadingly. "Please help us find Harry."

Ginny too turned to them hoping that they will be able to tell them where Harry could be seeing as Draco is not co-operating at all. "I know that our story is very far-fetched and you might not believe what we had said despite all the evidence but this is not about us, our feud or anything else. It's all about Harry. Not the boy-who-lived but just Harry. Where is he now? Is he safe? Did he miss any meals since he's been here? Is he still having trouble sleeping?"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Draco quickly interrupt. "As touching as this sounds, I stand by my answer. Potter is not here in the manor. I'm sure you will be able to find him at Hogwarts. It is afterall, in the middle of term."

"If that's the case, why are you here then?"

"I believe that's none of your business."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco suspiciously. "Even if we had any doubt that Harry will be here in the manor, your presence here have quell that doubt. You wouldn't be here in the middle of term if everything is alright."

"In case you have forgotten, this is my home. I can come and go as I please. I'd like to see Dumbledore stopping me from returning home even if it's during the term," said Draco haughtily.

"Why you arrogant….," said Ron heatedly when he got the silencing charm off.

"Ron, stop it!" shouted Ginny. "You are not helping."

Being a woman herself, Narcissa saw the fear and concern that Ginny had for Harry through the emotions shown on her face and her body language. All too familiar with that emotion as the one that she too shares with Lucius. Love. She understands all too well the fear and anxiety she face especially when it relates to the well being of a loved one. At this point, she too understood why Harry is still being kept in the dark about the second prophesy and the bond. _Harry is really lucky to have her by his side. She will make him happy despite everything that has or will happen after the war._

Seeing the escalating conflict, Ryan lets out a light cough, deciding to make his presence in the study known.

Ginny turned towards the corner of the room where the cough come from, and saw a lone figure standing there. Even though that person had his hood up hiding his identity, she knew Harry well enough to be able to recognise him anywhere. She quickly rushed forward, and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Harry," whispered Ginny.

Ryan responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Ginny's waist, breathing in her familiar scent. "I'm sorry."

Draco took in the scene in front of him, and too understood the reason for the continued secrecy behind the prophesy and their bond. _I will keep this secret and others until the end of my days. _

**Thanks for reading. More reviews please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Wow, it's been ages since I've updated. So many things have happened, and I was thinking of giving up on this story. I hope there are still people interested in reading this story. Please read and review. Well, here comes the next chapter of The Hidden Truth.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, etc. from the Harry Potter series. Anything that I quote from the books belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 13**

The quiet journey back to Hogwarts is just the peace that Draco needed to collect his mind after two weeks of whirlwind emotions. He has never been as grateful to his godfather's impeccable timing and insistence as he was yesterday requesting, no more like demanding, that he return to Hogwarts today. In fact, he is impress that neither Severus nor his father back down from the argument like they usually do when they have to face his mother.

_Flashback_

"Draco has to return to Hogwarts tomorrow. He has been away for far too long, Narcissa. Rumors regarding his long disappearances are surfacing and it is imperative that he returns," said Severus.

"He is still ill, and has yet to recover fully from his illness," argued Narcissa. "He will remain in the manor until I'm satisfied that he has fully recovered."

Severus looked over at Draco critically. "He looks well enough to me. I'm sure that Madam Promfrey will be able to handle any medical problems that Draco still has sufficiently."

"The answer is still no, Severus. You may be his godfather, but I'm his mother. If I say Draco had to stay in the manor, he will stay here," stated Narcissa sternly, whilst glaring at Severus angrily.

"Now darling….," started Lucius cautiously.

"Don't you darling me, Lucius Malfoy," said Narcissa angrily. "You should understand well enough my decision and insistence on why Draco should remain in the manor."

"I do, but Draco would have to leave the manor sooner or later. This is a fact and you will not be helping him by shielding him inside the manor like this."

"Shielding him? How is a mother protecting her child, shielding him? Is it wrong of me to ensure the well being of my child?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow in surprise at Narcissa's over-protectiveness of Draco. This caused Severus to listen attentively for any underlying meaning behind their conversation to understand the actual problem discuss here. _What could possibly have happened to cause Narcissa to be this protective of Draco?_

"No one is questioning your love and role as a mother, Narcissa," said Lucius reassuringly. "Draco is growing up, you can't expect to keep him in the manor for the rest of his life. He needs to go back to Hogwarts to continue his schooling."

Lucius knows that Severus will be listening closely to their conversation given the uncharacteristic display of emotions by Narcissa. Whilst he wants to comfort and reassure her of the situation that they had found themselves in, he is determined that nothing important will comes out because of Severus' presence thus limiting his ability to do so. _The last thing we need is for Severus to be involved in this when we don't even know which side he is on. _

"But…"

"It's alright mom," interrupted Draco quickly, for he too had caught on to Severus attentiveness on his parents' conversation. "I'm only going back to Hogwarts. Besides I believe I've missed enough classes as it is. Two weeks worth of work to catch up on."

Narcissa looked torn at the prospect of Draco leaving the safety of the manor but yet knowing that it is for the best. _The past two weeks haven't been kind on Draco, and a change of scenery could do him so good. But…_

The two Malfoys knows that Narcissa needed some form of reassurance that Draco will be safe and well protected, so they look at Severus pointedly when it looks like she is going to made a decision but just needed a little push.

"Narcissa, I assure you that Hogwarts is safe. No harm will befall Draco whilst he is there. You have my oath," promised Severus solemnly.

_End Flashback. _

Looking out the window of the carriage, Draco can now see the outline of Hogwarts from a distance. He can't wait to get back to Hogwarts where everything is much simpler. Though, he do have to admit that their presence have certainly been enlighting.

'Aiden.'

Draco smiled softly when he heard the familiar voice.

'Yes, Harry.'

'What are you doing?'

'I'm enjoying the scenery outside.'

'Really? Me too. The weather is beautiful, isn't it? Where are you?'

Draco chuckled lightly mentally at yet another of Harry's attempt in finding out who he is. Something he has been trying extremely hard to do over the last two weeks.

Harry pouted at Draco's chuckle. 'Aw, come on Aiden. Can't you just give me a tiny hint for my effort? Please.'

'Nice try, Harry. But the answer is still no.'

'Why not? It's not going to hurt anyone.'

'You know very well why, Harry. I've explained it many times before especially these past two weeks when you have been trying non-stop.'

'You can't blame me for trying especially when I've…'

'Don't spoil a beautiful day like today with this, okay, kid?'

'Hey, I'm not a kid,' protested Harry.

'Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?' asked Draco innocently.

'Fine, I look like a kid. But you know and I know that I am not. I'm the same age as you so that means I'm fourteen. So I'm older than I look, and that means you can't call me a kid.'

'True. But you don't only look like one, you are acting like one as well. That makes you a kid.'

'Aiden!'

'Yes, Harry.'

'Why are you always picking on me?'

'Because it's fun and easy,' teased Draco lightly. 'Besides, I'm only stating a fact, Harry dear.'

Harry was stunned into silence at the end of Draco's sentence.

Draco could feel the conflicting emotions rolling off Harry, and was worried about what went wrong.

'Harry, are you alright?'

'You are not allowed to use that word,' said Harry softly.

Confusion begin to settle into Draco as he tries to comprehend what had happened, and what he could have possible said to have caused Harry to react this way.

'What word?'

'Dear.'

For the thousandth time, Draco cursed Harry's relatives for their neglect. But knowing that Harry is waiting for an answer from him, he took deep breath to calm himself before answering him.

'What's wrong with using dear?'

'That word is used to describe girls, and I am not a girl.'

'Who told you that it can only be used for girls?'

'Well, no one really.'

'Then why would you say that it can only be used for girls?'

'That's how some people call Aunt Petunia.'

'Just because it was used on your aunt doesn't mean that it could only be used to call a girl. It's just another word that we used to show our affection to the people who are close and important to us.'

'Close and important? I'm important to you?' asked Harry uncertainly.

'Of course, you are. Beside my parents, you are the most important person in my life.'

Harry was touched by such a strong declaration that he had tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

'But… but… Why?'

'Why not?'

'I'm nobody. I'm just Harry, no one special, surely you have other more important people in your life than me.'

'It's because you are Harry. But at the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. You could be anyone else and it still wouldn't change who you are to me.'

At the end of that sentence, Harry is grateful that he had managed to escape from Ron and Hermione to a seclude part of Hogwarts near Hagrid's hut because tears began to fall from his face.

'Ai… Aiden….'

'Harry, are you crying?' asked Draco worriedly. The last he wanted to do was to make Harry cry.

'I'm not.'

'Yes, you are. I can hear it from your voice.'

'Boys don't cry.'

'Are we back to this gender this again? Just because you are boy or girl doesn't mean something applies to you specifically. Do you understand?'

Harry can't help but to smile slightly at Aiden's teacher mode.

'Yes, Aiden.'

'Good.'

'You are important to me too.'

Shocked by this unexpected declaration, Draco's heart is filled with happiness, sadness, and regret on a lot of things. _There is so much that I want to tell you but I can't and most likely wouldn't ever be able to tell you. Though at the end because of this one sentence, it will all be worth it no matter how many times I have to go through it again. _

'Promise me that no matter what happen in the future, don't ever doubt me. Know that regardless of what may happen, I will always be by and on your side. Never against you.'

Harry is confused by the various emotions that are going through Aiden at the moment. He didn't even know how to respond to it, and is scare of the implication of that sentence. _I wouldn't let it happen, Aiden. I'll do all I can to stop it. I wouldn't let what Ryan say come true._

'Promise me, Harry.'

'I promise,' said Harry solemnly but to Aiden and himself.

* * *

"We understand that Aiden hold a very special position in your heart, being your first true friend and all but the Aiden that you have describe and told us about is just too different from the Malfoy that we know. It's just not possible for them to be the same person," said Ginny.

"Why can't any of you trust me? I know they seem to be two very difference people but they are truly the same one. Even if I did have any doubt in the first place, it was all erased since I arrived here and met Draco."

"It's not that we don't trust you, Harry. You have to look at it from our point of view. Malfoy have been nothing but a thorn in our side since we started Hogwarts year ago," said Hermione. "And now, you are telling us that he is not only fighting on our side during the war but has also been your friend since you were five is hard to believe. Even if we do believe you, then there is a whole set of other questions on why he was treating us the way he did if he is your friend. He is just not the person that you describe him to be."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've thought of it many times over since that many months ago when I first found out?" asked Ryan frustratedly. "I'm no closer to that answer now than I was months ago. The answer lies in the past with them and yet they wouldn't tell me anything."

"The Malfoys have always been strong supporters of Voldemort. Who's to say that his parents didn't come up with this idea when he was young to ensure their survival no matter which side of the war won," said Ron.

"But to do that, they would need to know that Voldemort is still alive. If they did know, then why didn't they go looking for him to revive him earlier?"

"Beats me. They are Slytherins. Don't expect me to understand how they think. But one thing is for sure, that's Slytherins will only think about themselves."

"You know what, Ron. I used to believe that but I now think that there is more to Slytherins than meets the eye. They have been misunderstood for so long."

"So now, you are not only siding with the Malfoys but with all Slytherins as well?" asked Ron angrily. "Don't forget that Voldemort is from Slytherin."

"I'm just saying that they can't all be bad. You can't blame someone just because they are so ambitious that they are sorted in Slytherin."

"His dad tried to kill you. Surely you haven't forgotten about that? What about Ginny? She nearly died because of him."

"I am well aware of what they have done to me," said Ryan. "But that doesn't excuse your behavior at the manor. They have not given you any reason to say the things that you have said and done there these past two weeks. Two weeks, Ron!" Turning to look at Hermione and Ginny, Ryan continued, "And the two of you. I have expected much more from you."

"Don't you make this into our fault, Harry Potter," said Ginny irritably. "None of this would have happened if you didn't travel back to the past without telling us about it first."

Ryan felt his patience finally snap at Ginny's words. "Oh, come on. You can't be serious," said Ryan in disbelief. But when Ginny's reaction remains the same, all the anger, and frustrations that he has been feeling since all of these started burst. "We've been through this thousands of times in the manor. When will you let this go?"

"How do you expect me to do that? We don't even know the consequences of this yet. For all we know, we could be going back to a totally different future. This is different from the troubles you had in Hogwarts because you went looking for it yourself. An unnecessary and dangerous risk."

"How can you call me trying to save a dear friend's life 'an unnecessary and dangerous risk.' You would have done the same if you were in my situation, don't even try to deny it."

"No, I wouldn't. I would have thought about it but wouldn't actually be able to do it. Do you want to know why?" asked Ginny angrily before continuing without giving Ryan a chance to response. "Because I can't choose one over the other. How do you choose who should live? How could you play God over their lifes? Tell me, how can you do that?"

Ryan was stunned into silence by Ginny's words. His mind can't even begin to fully process her words let alone forming a response to it.

Taking in the shocked expression on Ryan's face, Hermione knew that he had not even considered his actions from this point of view.

"You shouldn't have come back here in the first place," said Hermione evenly. "I know you want some answers for what had happened, but this is not the way to do it. For all we know, our presence here have already changed our future. Aren't you tired of fighting?"

"Yeah, mate. The war is finally over," said Ron. "We can now live the rest of our lives in peace, something that we had fought long and hard for.

"I just can't treat it as if nothing had happened. I just can't," whispered Ryan heartbrokenly at the end.

"Maybe you just need to learn to let go," said Ginny. "Live the life that you have fought so hard for. Don't throw all of this away. Although I don't know Aiden personally, I know that he would have wanted you to be happy and live the life as you are meant to. Just let go."

"There is so much more to this than what they had told me. I know it, and I want to … no need to find out what they are hiding from me," said Ryan determinedly.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult, Harry?" asked Ron. "Whatever it may be, it's already in the past. You can't and shouldn't change it."

"It's easy for you to say because you are not me. You don't know what it's like. All the questions that I have, and feelings that I am experiencing," said Ryan frustratedly. "Believe me. I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardise our future. I'm not trying to change the past. I'm just trying to get my younger self to realised Aiden's true identity earlier."

"That's changing the past, Harry," said Hermione. "You didn't find out about it until after the final battle so if your younger self found out about it earlier, you would have changed it."

Ginny moved closer to Ryan, and looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't do this. I can't handle this any more. We just finished fighting in a war, and I just can't go through that again if the future we went back to have been changed because of what you are trying to do. Can't you let this go, please? For me?"

Ryan look into Ginny's eyes searchingly but whatever he found only cause him to pull away from her, and slump dejectedly against the wall. "How can you ask that of me? How can you ask me to choose between the two of you? How can you ask me to forsake him for you?"

"Then what about what you are asking me to do? You want me to risk my future for Malfoy. A future that we have fought long and hard, and won for someone who we have always hated. Is he so important that you are willing to risk everything for him?" asked Ginny.

"Damnmit Ginny. Why can't you be more understanding in this?" asked Ryan.

"You didn't answer the question," said Ginny evenly.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you just accept that he is an important part in my life just like you are, and support me in this?"

"What about you? Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Because I don't know the answer, alright? I don't know."

Ryan's declaration was met with silence. "All I know that he is too important for me to lose, and I can't afford to lose him."

Hermione gasped in surprise at his statement whilst Ginny felt her heart broke.

Seeing how Ryan's words hurt Ginny, Ron felt angry on her sister's behalf. He quickly moves towards Ryan, and grab his shirt before shaking him furiously. "How can you do this to Ginny?"

Ryan doesn't understand why his words would create such a reaction from them. "What did I say?"

It was then Hermione realised that Ryan is still very much in the dark himself over his real feelings. She went over to them and put her hands over Ron, slowly loosening his hold over Ryan's shirt. Ron stared at Hermione, whilst she just shakes her head. _This is something that he needs to find out himself. _

Ryan turned to Ginny in confusion. "Ginny…."

"I'm sorry but this is just too much," said Ginny despairingly. With those final words, Ginny left the room.

Unwilling to let her leave like this without an explanation, Ryan rushed forward to grab her arm but was stopped by Ron who stepped in front of him glaring at him angrily.

"Stay away from my sister," hissed Ron before grabbing Hermione's hand and stomp out of the room.

Hermione could only give Ryan an apologetic look on her way out leaving a very confused Ryan in their wake.

* * *

"They have stayed here long enough. They must return before they start messing with our plans," said Narcissa urgently.

"I know," said Lucius.

"What are you going to do about it then?" asked Narcissa impatiently.

"We need more information on how they got here in the first place before trying to send them back. It's too risky to try any spell or ritual on them without knowing which one they took the first place."

"There are too many around so the only way for us to know for certain is to ask them about it."

"I know."

"And how do you propose we do that. We are not exactly high on their favorite list."

"I know."

"Stop staying 'I know', Lucius," warned Narcissa angrily.

Lucius sighed. "Until we know for certain what was used for them to get back, there really isn't anything we could do about it."

"Are you suggesting that we let them linger here in the past?"

"Our hands are tied, and there really isn't anything else that we could do about this. We have other more pressing matters to attend to," said Lucius seriously.

Reluctantly, Narcissa agreed. "Are there any leads so far?"

"None of us were privy to the Dark Lord's plan. I don't even know where to begin."

At the moment, the wards alerted them to three intruders on the manor's grounds.

"Tinky!" shouted Lucius for the elf to appear. "Where are the intruders?"

"Strangers is passed the main gate, sir."

"Seal all entrance to the manor."

"Yes, sir," said Tinky before promptly disparrating to alert the other house elfs of the instructions.

"Who do you think is it?" said Narcissa worryingly.

"It doesn't matter. They have no right trespassing on our grounds," said Lucius angrily while strengthening the wards protecting the entrances to the manor.

At the moment, Tinky appear back in the study. "Master Lucius, its Master Ryan's friends."

Lucius stared at Tinky in disbelief, before asking her for confirmation. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tinky is sure."

Narcissa gave a huge sigh of relief, gratefully that it wasn't any of their undesirable associates.

But Lucius was furious at their bland audacity at trespassing the manor grounds. He stormed out of the study towards the main entrance, with Narcissa following calmly behind.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visits?" asked Lucius sarcastically when he reached them at the front entrance.

"We wouldn't be here if we had any other choice," said Hermione neutrally.

"Well, I suppose your 'trespassing' on the Manor's grounds is because you had no other choice."

"No, that's for the kick of it," said Ron.

"What do you want?" asked Narcissa.

"Remove the spell or potion that you had Harry under," said Ginny straight to the point. "I don't believe a word that he said about Aiden, and I don't see any reason to. Undo what you had done to him, and we'll be out of your hair. Trust me, we don't want to be here anymore than we have to."

"Feelings mutual," said Lucius. "Unfortunately, there is nothing to undo."

"If you expect me to believe that, then you are seriously delusional."

"Believe what you will, but bear in mind that you have broken many laws just by your presence here. Something that I trust the ministry will be interested in," warned Lucius.

"Are you threatening us?"

"It's not a threat but a promise."

"We came in peace hoping to resolve this issue so that we can return home," said Hermione evenly. "But Harry is adamant in ensuring that Aiden's fate is changed before he leaves."

"I don't see what does it have to do with us considering that all of this is a hoax."

"We are not here to argue the authenticity of the story, but to ask for your help."

"Our help?"

"Whilst we might not believe this story, Harry does so we need your help in persuading him to return."

"What makes you think he will listen to us?"

"If Aiden is indeed true, then he will listen to your advice over ours. I know you will have a way to ensure that he does," said Hermione confidently. "While we might not agree on a lot of things, I believe that all of us would agree that it is better for us to return to where we belong."

Lucius look at Narcissa. Their eyes communicating what their voice can't with the presence of these three individuals. At the tiny nod of her head, Lucius turn and begin to lead the rest of them back to the study where they can continue this discussion.

**Thanks for reading and your support. Let me know what you think, and review, review, review. It gives me the strength to carry on with the story. **


End file.
